Watching Over You
by SilverRay
Summary: For two thousand years, Cosmos has been isolated, alone. When she detects a war on the blue star she goes to help only to find that it's over. She grants herself one week to live amongst the people of the planet. But what can happen in one week?
1. Prologue-Alone in the Cosmos

Watching Over You

Okay, I'm going to get this started. I really wrote this on my way to New York one day. Well it's a pretty long drive so I wrote a little bit. I came up with this idea after a dream one night. I don't really remember the dream too well. Just letting you know I don't plan to have romance. But I might consider it a little bit. It won't be the main idea though. Tell me who you think she should be with. Just Millardo and Treize aren't choices. Okay I'll shut up and write this. August 4, 2001 10:20 pm 

Watching Over You

Prologue

Alone in the Cosmos

** **

Lonely

****

A lone figure stood in the cosmos. Long silvery white hair cascaded around her. She held in her hands a tier that matched her fuku. On her forehead was an eight pointed star. Her outfit consisted of white but her sleeves were an elegant yellowish gold. Her short skirt held the colors of her former senshi and daughter, ranging from bright pink to a dark green almost black. She was the lone surviving senshi of her solar system. The defender of the white and blue star and the universe, Sailor Cosmos.

  


For two thousand years she stood alone watching over the universe. When trouble arose, she helped destroy it, if the senshi guardians of that universe needed it that is. But always she kept a closer eye on her own star, in case they needed assistance. Two thousand years isolated from people. A week to her would be a year there. But two thousand weeks was still a long time. Still, she was alone. Not even Pluto was alive. Cosmos herself watched over the time gate now. She was a lone senshi that guarded over the universe. 

At times she wondered if anyone noticed her. She didn't think any other senshis realized her presence. She was after all alone in her spot in the cosmos. She watched as stars were born, as stars died. If you thought about it, she knew everything that went on in the cosmos. She knew of wars, births, deaths, everything. But when someone was suffering, she was powerless to help them or put them out of their misery. She was Sailor Cosmos, not a Shimegumi. When she saw someone overcome a great obstacle, she couldn't congratulate them.

She remembered watching a little boy loose everyone he loved over and over again and she couldn't go and comfort him. She remembered one boy, not even a man, loose his wife. She wanted to go and comfort him, to tell him what it was like for her to watch the people she loved die. There was once a boy who didn't know who he was. She wanted to let him know who he was, who his parents were, but she wasn't allowed to. She could only help in Sailor Wars. She sighed. Oh yes, she remembered one boy who lost his father in a bitter betrayal by their people. That had happened a few weeks ago, or maybe a few days ago. But that didn't matter. She had seen the future and she wanted to tell the boy everything would turn for the better but of course, she wasn't suppose to tell people of the future. She remembered one boy. A boy who no love, no emotions, only war. She thought back to the days when she was Sailor Moon with no end to war. Battle after battle, over and over until finally her senshi all died and Sailor Cosmos was born. 

She remembered that day when she was placed in this place, all alone. She cried and wept but nothing was done. She was alone and with a duty. She pushed aside her loneliness and pain. She raised her tier that day and fought any remaining sorrow. She pushed as away any remaining painful memories and focused on her duty. But still, two thousand years alone without anything to do besides watching left you a lot of time to think. Cosmos let her mind drift back to that boy. The she stopped. A war. 

She checked for a moment where it had been taking place. She raised her tier. "Time I command thee to stop!"She paused checking. Sure enough, time had stopped. She searched with her mind for the boy. She didn't know who he was really. She only knew what happened to him occasionally. It wasn't like she remembered him perfectly. There were too many people, animals, plants, just things to keep track of. She knew important leaders, figures, or whatever to a limited extent. It was the stars she protected really. The blue star and the white star were the ones she cared about the most. 

The senshi shook her head. Where, where was that war? She found the boy. He looked to be seventeen now. She smiled a small motherly smile remembering how he looked when he was a mere baby. He grew up. She made sure time was stopped once more before she left her viewing point. 

Cosmos reappeared where the boy was. She looked around. What a strange machine. She smiled. What new technology. They weren't around when she was queen. She gasped as she looked out the window. The blue star. She looked around for a moment. There was a green machine. She looked at the boy in the room she was in and back at the other machine. 'Must be a battle,' she thought. She noted that the boy's eyes showed determination like her own had when she was younger. Cosmos sighed and disappeared back to her lonely realm. 

She didn't want to start time yet. She was thinking. A war, a war involving the blue star. Her home. She sighed again. It wasn't a Sailor War because there were no senshi and normal people fought. But it was still a war.

Cosmos sat down in the space. She rested her elbow on her leg and her head in her palm. She had seen all wars.She had seen this war but she never fully realized that it was a war. Those boys who had lost things they cared about whether it was people, knowledge, or emotions were victims of wars. It was a bit painful but no tears fell. Young men, children really, dragged into a war. She suspected there were more victims like them, like herself. 

Memories flooded her mind. That day she found that black cat, her guardian Luna, changed her forever. She no longer lived for herself but to protect the people. Now children, even younger than when it happened to her, were being dragged into war. War was horrible. Cosmos didn't want anyone to feel the pain she had then, or right now. Isolated, alone, with only one mission, to protect. 

"Time," she commanded. "Show me the life of that boy." 

Memories of that boy passed through her mind. She didn't show any reactions to his thoughts and memories. She was watching from another view. She watched his training, his missions, and his reactions. She watched his most painful memory and how it haunted him. The boy didn't show pain on his face but she knew the pain that was embedded into his heart and mind. It was the same she felt, killing the 'bad guys'. But sometimes it wasn't their fault. Sometimes they were brainwashed, mislead, or it was the way they lived. The visions ended at the point where she had found him. Something popped into her mind. 

"Time," she thought for a moment. "Show me the lives of the Gundam," she paused. Did she say that correctly? "Show me the lives of the Gundam Pilots."

"Who should I start with?" it asked. 

"Duo," Cosmos replied. "Duo was the friend of….Hiiro right? "Duo Maxwell." 

Visions started once more. Images of a young boy loosing all of his friends. How he never knew who his parents really were. Duo was just a name picked up after his best friend died. She watched as Duo met, more like ran, Father Maxwell and sister Helen. The deaths and she gasped. He was the boy who had lost everyone he loved. She continued watching him meet his doctor and Hiiro. It didn't stop until she saw him in his Gundam, disabling Mobil Suits. She sighed and waved the image away. 

"Trowa next," she stopped remembering back to a buried memory. "No Triton Bloom."

This times the visions started slowly. A baby. Triton was just a baby. He was separated from his parents and sister. He was fighting. A young boy fighting in a mobile suit. Fighting over again and again. He met a girl named Midii. She watched as he grew and became an engineer. It stopped when he was fighting beside Duo in his gundam against the mobile suits. Cosmos sighed. Young boys fighting, It was worse than herself. She had fourteen years without fighting but two thousand years with and another two thousand years alone. There were two more boys.

"Start Chang Wufei." 

Wufei. She watched a little boy training in martial arts. He was a scholar. She continued through his arranged marriage. The proposal of the future of his colony. He was fighting to protect the colony. His wife, died. Cosmos choked on a sob as she remembered her own husband dying. Her husband, daughter, and senshi. No, now was not the time to cry. She turned her attention back to the boy's life. It continued through the war and up until he was fighting Hiiro in their gundams. So he was the owner of that green machine. Its name was Nataku right?

Cosmos stood up and began pacing. She stopped. "Begin Quatre Raberba Winner."

It started when Quatre was born. He and his sisters playing outside. He must have never been lonely like she was now. He was discussing the Winner Corporation. The betrayal of the people. Now Quatre was battling beside Noin and Zechs against the mobile suits. Cosmos watched the battle scene for a moment before waving it away. (I don't have much to say about Quatre do I?)

The silver haired senshi sat back down, thinking. "Time start once more." Time obeyed. It started, people moving, eating, continuing on with their lives. Cosmos sat in place, sitting, thinking. After a few minutes she stood and began fingering her tier. Boys who never really had a chance to be boys, to live their lives.They lived for others and they never really had a chance to be who they might have been. 

Cosmos took a deep breath. She couldn't interfere with anyone's life.She began twirling her tier around, bored and irritated. Nothing! She couldn't do anything at all. She stopped. Yes she could. It wasn't a Sailor War but she still had to protect the white and blue star. She closed her eyes summoning together her powers. 

"Former senshi of the blue and white star. Summon forth thy powers. Revert me back to the form of Tsukino Usagi!" Soon Cosmos had long golden hair wrapped up into round odangos instead of heart shapped odangos. She took a deep breath. "Send me back to the blue star!"

And everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Was that short or what? That was short. Hehehehe I know, sad. I'm such a sad little person. That was boring right? Yes very, very boring. Boring and short. I think it'll get better in the next few chapters. I plan it to and it might be a little different, MIGHT BE than what you have normally read. I hope, I try, it might. So um the next chapter will be longer! So bear with me and I'll have it out soon. ^_~v 9:08 pm August 12, 2001.


	2. Return Home

Watching Over You

I feel like writing right now. I don't know what I'm doing really. I think well that's me. I'll know what to do when the time comes for me to do it. Well I had this written on my way back from New York, which was in July so it was written a while ago. But like I said earlier I wasn't going to have this posted until after TITM. So it is posted after TITM. Well that's all really. I'm rambling. Thank you for all the reviews I got for the prologue. Don't worry I'm continuing this. So here we go. I'll get a start on this, finally. August 13, 2001 10:03 pm. 

**Watching Over You**

**Chapter One**

Return Home

Welcome

Cosmos awoke. The first thing she saw was gray. She sat up hastily, knocking her forehead on a metal bar. "itai," she muttered, her forehead hurt. She carefully slid out from underneath it so she wouldn't hit the bar again. She sat up once more. Her crystalline blue eyes surveyed her surroundings. Trash cans overfilled with garbage littered the area. Rats scurried around collecting a meal and hungrily devouring it without a second thought. The golden haired girl looked up to the sky for a moment. Gray clouds reminding her of the cold didn't dampen her mood. She smiled. How could they? She was back on the blue star, Earth. 

The girl gingerly made her way through the mess after she stood up. When she made it to the street, she was greeted by a biting cold wind. Cosmos shivered and looked down at herself. Of course she was wearing her high school uniform. She frowned at the sleeves that did nothing to protect her from the freezing wind. The golden haired girl sighed and walked down the street a bit until she was able to duck into an open shop. A coffee shop to be more specific. She smiled at her warmer surroundings. She let her blue eyes scan the room for a moment. 

Not many people filled the coffee shop. Apparently only about two or three people were there. The man behind the counter looked bored. Of course no one would be out on such a cold day. Cosmos made her way to a table near the window and sat down slowly. What to do. She was alone now. Alone on her home planet. If her senshi were here she knew Rei would tell her to hurry up and Ami would suggest a book perhaps to cheer her up. Makoto would most likely get her some cookies to eat. Minako would no doubt take her shopping or guy hunting. Cosmos didn't notice that she was crying until the tear landed on her hand. 

"Hey," a hand placed itself on her shoulder and Cosmos turned her head. Bright sky blue met cobalt blue. "Cheer up."

The golden haired girl didn't move. 'Duo,' she thought. 'so Duo's here. Demo wasn't he disabling the mobile suits?' "why were you crying?" the braided boy asked as he slid into the chair across from her.

"Nothing," the golden haired girl replied. She studied him with her eyes for a moment. He wore a blue jacket with symbols and such all over it. Underneath the jacket was a greenish button down shirt that he wore with a blue tie. Along with that he wore matching blue pants. She thought for a moment. She remembered seeing a similar outfit on Noin…that was her name right? She smiled. His braid sure was longer now. He had grown up so much, just like Chibi Usa. Cosmos focused her attention back out the window and blinked back tears. She decided it was best to clear her mind of emotions and memories before she started crying. She looked back at Duo. "So Duo, why are you talking to me?" she asked. 

Cosmos didn't notice how emotionless her voice became but Duo did. "um, because you were crying?" he replied, unsure. Actually he himself didn't know why he had come over and talked with her. But it was strange how she was smiling one moment and then she was on the brink of tears right before she was all emotionless. The girl nodded. It was slightly odd how she looked so young but her eyes held wisdom and pain. He shook it off, it wasn't anything. "So what's your name?" 

The golden haired girl didn't reply. "Um Tsukino Usagi," she said after a moment. 

"Tsukino? What a weird-I mean cool name," Duo plastered a grin on his face. 

The girl smiled a bit. "No my name is Usagi. Tsukino is my last name. I'm Japanese."

"Oh," the braided boy mumbled. That was kind of odd. Hiiro didn't introduce himself as Yui Hiiro and he was Japanese, or so he thought. Well the point was Hiiro didn't introduce himself like that as far as he knew. "Well I'm Duo Maxwell." The American boy held out his right hand.

Usagi didn't take it at first. She reached out and placed her hand in his. Duo shook her hand with such force the girl nearly fell over and onto the table. When he pulled his hand away, Usagi checked to make sure that her hand was still connected. "I know," she replied, in reference to his name. 

Duo raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked.

The girl let out a small smile. She leaned closer to him and pointed to his jacket. "It says right there, Duo Maxwell," she read. 

The braided boy's laugh rang out through the small coffee shop. Usagi stared at him, a light blush covering her cheeks from the sound of his laugh. Soon his laugh died away and he stared at the girl a grin on his face. "You're awfully smart for such a babe."

Usagi immediately stood up, letting the chair's legs scrape across the hardwood floor. She started making her way to the door to leave. Duo immediately stood up to follow her. He grabbed her arm before she could reach the door. The golden haired girl tried to wrench her arm away from him but he held his grip firm. "Look I didn't mean it to be offensive in any way. I'm sorry that-"

"Let go," Usagi commanded, interrupting whatever he was saying. Duo nearly did at the tone of voice she used. He shook his head in response to her command. Was she crazy or something?

"I'm not letting you go out there in that weather," he nodded his head towards the street. "I mean look at what you're wearing," he motioned with his free hand to her sleeves that one would normally wear during warmer weather or under a jacket. 

"I've been through worse," Usagi replied, meaning in every word she spoke. Duo could sense that she meant it. "A lot worse, this is nothing compared to that." Usagi remembered all those years that she was alone. 

Duo released her arm. The golden haired girl was about to take off when he called out her name. She stopped and spun around to look at him. Duo tossed the girl his jacket. The girl caught it and without thanks she spun around. She was about to take a step when another boy in a jacket similar to the one in her hands crashed into her. "Gomen nasai," she apologized hastily. She froze for a moment before pushing the boy away. She was about to take off when she heard a click. 

Sure she wouldn't die if he did decide to kill her. She was immortal after all. That was how she could live for two thousand years. Well four thousand years total. "Who are you and who do you work for?" a monotone asked. 

"Hey Hiiro don't-"

"Omae o koruso."

"Daijoubu Duo-kun," Usagi stated not taking her eyes off of the Japanese boy. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. I don't have a job though." She stared at the gun and smiled. She kicked the gun out of the boy's hand and it slid until she put her foot on top of it. "I have to go now." With that she turned to walk out of the coffee shop. Hiiro glared at her fading form. Duo pushed past Hiiro and ran after the girl. 

The Japanese boy didn't say anything as he himself left.

The boy ran down the street, his braid pounding against his back. It was cold, more so without his jacket. He had lost sight of the girl and was hoping that she had stayed on the main street so he could catch up with her. Perhaps if he got lucky he would be able to get her phone number or something but that wasn't the reason why he was running after her. He wanted to apologize to her. Maybe he didn't have to but something about the golden haired girl intrigued him. Something was different about her. He spotted someone standing not too far ahead, he thought it was Usagi, but it wasn't.

A girl, no more like a woman, with hair spun of silver and white wound up into heart shapped buns. She wore the oddest outfit he had ever seen, odder than Usagi's. He spotted something, a heap of some sort by her glass heels. He took two steps forward. It was his jacket. He was about to pull out his gun but remembered that it was in his jacket. There was almost no way for him to get it without catching the woman's attention. He was thinking of using brute force when the woman raised the object in her hands. 

"Mars, god of war, tell me, when did the war on the blue star end?" she asked.

"Which war?" a voice whispered in reply.

The braided boy looked around. Where had that voice come from? 

"The one in which occurred during Christmas Eve, year 197 AC. The one in which Triton, Duo, Quatre, Zechs, and Noin had been disabling the Mobile Suits," she replied her voice calm but full of knowledge and wisdom.

"Two months ago."

"Arigatoo," Cosmos smiled. 

"Fight well Cosmos. In this mission, they will need it."

The silver haired woman didn't move for a moment. She raised her tier up. "Senshi of the blue and white star, revert me back to my former form." She stooped down to pick up the blue jacket. "and take me to a new place." With that she disappeared. Duo walked over to the spot where she was standing. Nothing, no trace of her presence. He sighed, that was weird. How did she know all that stuff. 

And who was Triton? There was no Triton on that day when they were helping Zechs and Noin disable the mobile suits. There was a Trowa that the woman had forgot to mention. Duo spun around and began walking back to the Preventers' headquarters. His break was most likely done with by now. He sighed and recounted what had happened so far that day. He wondered if that silver haired woman knew Usagi. Nah, he shouldn't worry about her. He wouldn't see them again. He had to focus on his job. 

He worked for Preventers now, well since the Mariemaia incident. The girl was actually really nice and visited the headquarters sometimes when Une let her come. Hiiro and Wufei worked for the Preventers too. Hiiro was in and out all the time though. Sometimes there, sometimes not. Wufei worked there basically full time. Duo pushed open the door to the tall building that was headquarters. 

Trowa still worked in the circus. Whenever it visited the area, he visited the headquarters. He told Une that if anything big came up to let him know and he'd help. Otherwise he was at the circus. Quatre opened an orphanage on L4 of course for children who had lost their families during the war. Some of his sisters helped out. He told the other pilots to visit once in a while. He said he'd always have a rooms just for them. 

His thoughts landed on the girl with sun kissed hair and clear ocean blue eyes. Who was she? He had a feeling that she was someone important. He noticed the similarities between both her and the silver haired woman. The oddly dressed woman knew too much. But he didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was called Cosmos. That wouldn't do much for him. But in the end she was probably nothing but someone dressed funny in the dead of winter too. But who was the girl.

Tsukino Usagi, who was she?

Usagi opened her eyes. She saw…gray. The gray sky. She groaned out loud. Couldn't her magic work a little better. She sat up. This time the alley was much cleaner. There was no trash and the rats were gone. She settled on it that she was in another alley in the town. She smiled, at least she didn't hit her head this time. She was most likely sporting a bruise now. The golden haired girl looked down in her hands to see Duo's jacket. At least that made it. 

She thought for a moment before she reached into a pocket of the jacket. She pulled out a gun. She let a smile brush her face for a moment. Well that was something Duo had forgotten. She pulled herself to her feet and put on the jacket while she walked out of the alley. 

The girl stepped out onto the street. There were more people here than where she had last come out of. People were scurrying about as fast as they could so they wouldn't have to be outside in the cold too long. She let herself stroll down a few blocks. What would she do? The war was over. She had just got to the blue star. Her first confrontation with a person in two thousand years turned out pretty well. She smiled at herself. Now what would she do. She knew she certainly didn't want to go back to her lonely realm. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. One week. She would give herself one week. One week to be normal. That was a laugh, her? Normal? But still she wanted this gift. Yes one week, just one week would be enough. What could happen in one week? 

A lot can happen in one week. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finished this chapter. Look mommy, it's done. Yeah. Um right. It was short. So what do you think? A review please? It would be nice ^_^. So review the chapter and I'll get the next one out soon. Oh I have to start it. ^_^';;;;;; so um yeah. Um this has no relation to another author's notes you um might read later um right. So I'll um shut up now and let you REVIEW! **REVIEW THE STORY! **Please? Okay. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW YOU WRITE! If you write me a review you get some free air to breathe! Okay, I'll shut up. Ja ne, no da! August 21, 2001 6:24 pm (what would you say if I typed am as in morning?)

Oh yeah people (added August 27, 2001 8:22 pm) I just started school again so for like another two weeks or so (I like update like that often) I won't be writing for a bit so I can get into the rhythm of school again. Oooo I hate waking up early, but I do it somehow. Now to find a way to get a bigger breakfast…hm….


	3. Preventers

Watching Over You

Okie dokie, I'm starting this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I was soo happy to read them all. ^_^. I went on an awesome reading spree last night. It's amazing what you find buried away in the archives of ff.net ^_^ So I'll shut up and start writing. Hey keep in mind Usagi's got a lot of power packed into her little self. That includes an unlimited credit card…wish I had one. HEY USAGI CAN I BORROW THAT FOR A DAY…drat. Anyways, I'll start writing this. Hope you like it! ^_~v (August 23, 2001 6:06 pm) Usagi, please can you buy me a laptop? No? oh man….

**Watching Over You**

**Chapter Two**

**Preventers**

Meet Again

Usagi slowly walked down the street to where she figured was the Preventers HQ. Well that was after she had ducked into a few shops and ditched her school outfit. She could always make a new one with magic but she was the content with the way she was dressed. She wore long blue pants and a white shirt that if you glanced at her you would assume she was one of the Preventers considering she was wearing the jacket. Well she drew what she was wearing from Hiiro. She liked it but of course she wasn't one of the Preventers. No one would really noticed unless they dug through the files and didn't find anyone with her appearance or that they read the name in the jacket she was wearing. 

The golden haired girl really didn't care. If someone did notice her out of place, she would always have the back up, the reason she was really there. To return Duo's jacket of course. Or she could always talk with the secretary or whatever. You know what, that's what she would do. She didn't want to cause any trouble. In case anything happened, Duo wouldn't be in trouble either. She looked at the building towering above her. She looked at it in slight awe. It was a long time since she had seen a building like this. Of course her Crystal Palace was beautiful and something that drew immediate attention but this was big. She hadn't seen a building like this…well a skyscraper in general, in two thousand years. She let a small smile grace her lips as she turned her attention in front of her once more. 

The girl stepped into the building and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the slightly darker interior. She walked over to what she assumed was a secretary or something of the such. Information most likely. But then again, why would the Preventers' Headquarters have information? Most likely security or maybe both. She stepped up to the man behind the counter. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Duo Maxwell?" she asked. 

The man looked up at her. He had dark blond hair and bluish gray eyes. A mustache placed itself under his nose. His appearance was that around his early to mid thirties. He studied her for a moment. "I'll have someone escort you," he said gruffly, his voice somewhat deep. Usagi nodded and turned her back to the man and studied the large open lobby. People filled it, going up stairs, talking, walking, she smiled. Watching people like this made her somewhat content. She loved watching people do things and move about on their own. You could learn a lot by watching a person. A great way to take in information. "Preventer Sally Po!" the man called to a woman. She stopped walking and looked at him before walking over to the counter. 

"Yes Ted?" she asked. Usagi studied the woman for a moment. She had blond hair done up in rolls that looked somewhat like pigtails. She had never seen such a style before, nor had anyone ever really seen her own. She looked about her twenties and of course she wore the Preventers' jacket. She leaned one elbow against the counter top looking at the man, waiting for a reply. 

"Could you take Miss…"

"Usagi," the golden haired girl filled in the blank for the man. 

"Miss Usagi to see Duo Maxwell?" Sally nodded. The man motioned to woman closer. She tilted her head to the side and the man added in a whisper, "keep a close eye on her, she may be dangerous." 

Even though the man had whispered, Usagi picked it up relatively well. It was pretty obvious that the man wouldn't really trust her. I mean this was the Preventers' headquarters. Sally nodded and motioned Usagi to follow her. "Come this way, Usagi." She said as she started towards an elevator. Usagi noted that there was a security camera that was focused on her. She really didn't mind in the end but took note of it. "Would you care to tell me why you want to see Duo?" Sally asked. 

Usagi let a small smile touch her lips. Her words were a discreet way of flat out saying 'what do you want.' "I wanted to return his jacket. He let me borrow it earlier this afternoon and in case he left something in it I wanted to give it back to him," she explained, pointing to the braided boy's name that was on the jacket. She watched as Sally nodded slowly. "By the way, I'm Usagi Tsukino." She introduced herself, remembering to put her last name last. 

"Sally Po," the woman replied. They waited in silence as the elevator came down. As soon as they arrived they walked in and Sally pushed for floor twenty three. No one said anything to each other as the elevator made its way slowly up, people getting on, people getting off of the elevator. Eventually it stopped at the twenty third floor. The two stepped out and walked down the quiet halls until they arrived at a door. On a small metallic sign were the names Preventer Hiiro Yui, Preventer Duo Maxwell, and Preventer Chang Wufei engraved into it. She studied it for a moment before knocking on the door. When no reply came Usagi opened the door herself. 

"MAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!!!!" Wufei's yell echoed down the hall since the sound proof door was open to let it out. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" 

"I'm sorry Wu-man, I didn't know that you liked the pencil I tossed out the window," Duo whimpered in reply, shrinking away from the katana. (hmmm Duo tossed a pencil out the window from the twenty third floor. Is it me or could this be deadly...don't worry, no one died.) 

"Shut up," Hiiro growled. "I'm trying to work."

Sally let out a laugh drawing the boys' attention to the door. Wufei's katana was right above Duo's head. Duo glanced over the two girls at the door. He slowly rolled his chair away from the katana's blade. Usagi pulled off the jacket she was wearing. She smiled at the boys. "Hiiro, Wufei, Duo," she nodded her head to the boys in a small greeting. Wufei looked at her, suspicion in his eyes. 

"Onna, how did you know my name," he growled, pointing the katana at the golden haired girl. 

Usagi smiled, another death threat that didn't matter in the end. "It is quite simple, Wufei. The three of you have your name on the plaque beside the door. Since I already knew Hiiro and Duo from earlier today, I assumed you were Chang Wufei. Not to add, you look Chinese and the name on the plaque was Chinese." 

"Hmph, weak onna," Wufei muttered in reply. 

Usagi stared at the Chinese boy for a moment before her lips turned into a small smile. She chose her words slowly before replying. "I suppose I am weak but everyone has their weakness. It just depends on whether or not they decide to show it." Usagi turned to look at Sally. "I sincerely thank you for showing me here," properness filled her voice naturally as if she was use to doing this or it had been well practice before this time. It was in her movements, her speech, and expressions. Something a girl with her appearance wouldn't normally possess. The woman nodded to the girl in reply before stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind her. Usagi turned back to look at the three boys. 

Duo leaned back in his chair, a safe distance away from Wufei. He had his trademark grin on his face. "So Usagi," he began, swirling his chair around. "Whatcha doing here?" he asked turning to face her once more. He planted his two feet on the dark blue carpeting that covered the floor. There were two desks on each side of the door facing towards the center of the room. A third desk had its back facing the window wall, obviously Hiiro's desk for he was sitting behind it. The window had a small part in which it could be opened at. Usagi stepped into the room further and sat down on one of the two chairs in the center of the room. She looked at Duo for a moment before tossing him the jacket she had been wearing earlier. 

"To return your jacket of course. I think you left something fairly important in it," she smiled at the braided boy. Duo knew the meaning to her words and reached into the right front pocket that opened at a diagonal angle. He pulled out his gun just enough so he could see it. Wufei had his eyes on the braided boy, wondering what he could have possibly left in the jacket that was so important. Hiiro could care less as he was typing something on the laptop in front of him. Although he didn't appear to be, Usagi knew he was listening intently to their conversation, or what there was of one. 

"Ah thanks," Duo looked up at the golden haired girl. She smiled back at him. 

"If there's nothing-" Wufei began as he was implying that she should leave but he was cut off with a knock at the door. He glared at the wooden momentary blockade with the rest of the building. 

"Come in," Hiiro replied not taking his eyes or his fingers off of his laptop in front of him. The door open and Usagi listened as someone walked in. She turned her head to the side and let her eyes complete the turn to see who had entered the office. She looked at a platinum blond haired boy with kind, shy blue eyes. He looked about the age of the other three boys and the appearance of herself at that moment. The blond haired boy turned to close the door. 

"Oi Quatre!" Duo called, causing the boy to spin around at the sound of his name. "How are you buddy? What are you doing here?" he asked, curious why the Arabian boy wasn't on L4 at the orphanage.

"I…" he started, trailing off. He stopped as his eyes fell on the golden haired girl. "by Allah," he whispered under his breath. Hiiro ceased his typing and looked up at the Arabian boy's words. He followed his gaze and it landed on the ocean eyed girl sitting in the center of the room. Quatre walked in front of her and got down on his knees. "It IS you!" he proclaimed. "You're the goddess from my dreams."

The dream he had was of a beautiful woman with hair spun of silver and white, wound up into two round buns. The rest of her hair cascaded down as pig tails, the hair that wasn't part of the buns. She wore a long simple white dress that fluttered behind her in the wind. Her hands were clasped in front of her as if she was in prayer. There were angel wings that come from her shoulder blades. And an upturned crescent moon placed itself on her forehead. She turned to smile at him, her eyes a pure blue of summer skies and deep clear ocean waters. They were filled with a love for everything, wisdom, sorrow, and happiness. When he had seen her eyes her outfit changed into a strange sailor like outfit with a short white skirt that was decorated with ribbons of various colors. Her hair went from round shapped buns to that of hearts. In the place of the crescent moon was an eight pointed star. Quatre remember her words clearly as if they were etched into his mind. 

_"Some people call me a goddess with my power and immortality. But all I ever wished for was to be normal. I will always be alone to watch the Cosmos. I am, Cosmos." _

After she had uttered the last word, she was encased in something much like ice. Then the ice shattered, whisking the silver haired woman away in the broken pieces.

"Quatre, I am not a goddess," Usagi smiled lightly at the blond haired boy. Wisdom, pain, loneliness, and sorrow consumed her eyes. Her smile never left her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. Smiles didn't reach her eyes ever since she was placed in the cosmos alone. Alone to watch the universe. Quatre thought her eyes were filled with wisdom that of a grandmother but her face was an image of youth. The Arabian boy nodded and pulled himself to his feet. 

Even though she had said that she wasn't a goddess, Quatre trusted his dream still. Her soul radiated with a soft, gentle but strong power. That and pain and loneliness. Just like the goddess from his dreams. Even though she looked young, he knew she knew a lot more than he did now, and most likely ever would. 

"Hey Usagi," Duo interrupted the silence that had followed Usagi's last statement. "Where do you live?"

"Far away," came her simple yet truthful reply. Duo let out a semi-nervous laugh. Hiiro began his typing once more and Wufei was writing something with a pen, holding a paper in his other hand. 

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

Usagi stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "A week." She started making her way to the door when Quatre's hand stopped her. 

"Miss Usagi," he began, "where are you staying?" 

"I don't know," she replied. "I might stay in at hotel or-"

"Nonsense! You are more than welcome to stay at my mansion for the week," he offered politely. "That goes for you guys too." He looked at the other three boys. "You are more than welcome to stay with me there." 

Duo nodded, "sure Quatre. I mean your mansion is close to here and we haven't seen you in two months." The braided boy also wanted to know Usagi a little bit better. She seemed to be a nice person. Not to add special. 

"I suppose so," Usagi replied. Quatre was nice boy. She knew it from his looks, actions, even if she didn't know what little she did about his past. It seemed to be masked, hidden underneath a veil. But her meeting with him right now was more than enough proof that the Arabian boy was nice and kind. His offer was a kind one and it would save her the time of hunting for a place for the week. "Demo I don't want to impose or-"

"Nonsense!" the blond haired boy waved off her words with a wave of his hand. "I have more than enough room." 

Usagi let a smile grace her lips. ''Of course he would be kind. This IS Quatre after all.' As usual, the smile never touched her eyes, it never came closer than her lips. "I suppose I will. Domo arigatoo gozaimasu Quatre." Usagi bowed to the blond Arabian boy.

"Winner, do you really think that you should let a weak onna like-" Wufei began. 

Usagi shook her head. "I know that I may look weak demo I assure you," the golden haired girl could feel tears threatening to spill. Sadness, grief, and loneliness crept into her eyes and voice. "I assure you I am not weak," she interrupted, firm words tried to mask her endless sorrow. Sorrow that no amount of time could heal or stop. Wufei noticed her reaction to his words and inwardly regretted his words. Usagi tried her best to mask her pain and smiled at him although hurt and pain still showed through. "Demo that's not the point. Fei-kun, why don't you come with us to Quatre's mansion I mean it IS a mansion so the more the merrier!" 

Everyone on the room noticed her attempt to hide her pain but made no comment. Duo noticed the girl's attempt and stood up. He stretched his limbs and grinned at Usagi. "Why don't me and you leave now. I know!" he exclaimed pulling together his limited knowledge on girls. Well Limited is vague. "Why don't we go SHOPPING!"

The summer sky eyed girl let a smile touch her lips. "I would love to go!" she exclaimed, properness slowly diminishing. "I know!" She ran around to the other side of Hiiro's desk. "Hiiro, you come too!" You've been working WAY too hard. The last twenty minutes! I say you need a vacation!" 

Hiiro Yui, of course, merely grunted in reply. Usagi took that as a positive sign and snapped the laptop up for the perfect soldier. She hauled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door. "Duo hyaku!" She flung the door open and shoved the Japanese boy out it before he could pull his gun on her. "Quatre, we'll meet you at the mansion!" She disappeared out the door for a moment only to reappear after a second. "You know what?" She took a hold of Wufei and Quatre's arm and began leading them out the door. "You two should come too." 

The golden haired girl smiled at Quatre and then Wufei. He felt something from her within that smile. Regret? Pain? Sorrow? Sympathy? He wasn't sure but it was something that was buried deep down inside her behind her mask of happiness. Something that cried out for comfort, forgiveness, like a child who needed help. Usagi, who was she really and what would she do to them?

Them and their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Um was that a cliffe? I dunno. But I'm working hard on this. I'm even going to write during school and transfer it to my compy. Now writing will be fun during English. Right before lunch, haggy teacher, and no one to talk to. ; Life could be a lot worse. Review please! ^_~v 10:42 pm August 28, 2001 


	4. Just One Week

August 29, 2001 8:29 am. Yes I'm in class. Spanish to be more specific. Mainly because of the really long and boring morning announcements. ^z^ So I hope you like reading the story so far ^.^ Man I wish I had a laptop buts it's not like I could use it during school . So I'll shut up and start writing. Don't forget to review! 

**Watching Over You**

**Chapter 3**

**Just One Week**

Different

Hiiro sat down on his bed at Quatre's mansion. He placed the two bags from shopping down beside him. it was a bit strange. She seemed to have an endless credit card, not to add that she insisted on buying something for the guys in thanks for letting her stay with them. Not to add an endless amount of ice cream, milkshakes, and chocolate. Since Hiiro had refused every article of clothing Usagi offered to buy for him, she got him some stuff for his laptop. 

The Japanese boy picked out additions to his laptop from the shopping bags. Something was different about that girl. She could be her happy cheerful self but Hiiro noticed that she seemed pained with something deep inside of her. Memories, things from the past. One thing that stuck out about her, was her smiles. No happiness touched her eyes. No emotions besides pain and sorrow ever showed in them. They told the person who looked into her eyes that pain will never leave, it was eternal.

He inwardly sighed. Why was his thoughts so trained on one girl. He never thought about Ririna much. Well she was unimportant. The only time he even had to think about her was during his missions that involved her. Even then it wasn't her that really occupied his thoughts. But Usagi was different. There was more to her than what met the eye. She was wise far beyond her years and too mature to be her age. Usagi Tsukino, who was she really. 

Hiiro turned to his laptop and turned the power on. He waited patiently as everything began to load up. He had decided that he wanted to find out who the blond haired girl really was. And to find that information he was going to hack. 

Usagi followed Quatre up the stairs to the winding halls of his mansion. Her Crystal Palace of course had been big but at least she could have asked someone for directions when she was lost. But here, that was a different story. The ocean eyed girl thought that she could be lost for hours in a place like this. Quatre stopped in front of a door. Usagi came to a screeching stop before she hit the Arabian boy in front of her. 

She looked up for the first time in several minutes. They were actually pretty close to the stairs. The golden haired girl could see it peeking out at the end if the hall. The other end disappeared into what had to be an endless hall. Quatre had briefly explained earlier that this, the second floor, was the bedroom floor. The four boys had their rooms somewhere near hers. Doors to the bedrooms lined one side and windows on the other side. 

The Arabia opened u0 the door ad Usagi peered inside the room. After a moment she stepped into the room. Usagi looked around. Against one wall was the bed, a canopy bed. White sheets decorated the top of the bed. There was a balcony with its doors closed. White curtains decorated the glass. Apparently white was the main decorating color of her room. She liked it like that. She noticed that the flooring was hardwood like much of the mansion, not carpeting. She made a mental note not to fall out of bed. There was a wardrobe propped up against one wall. There was also a door not too far away from that. The girl assumed that that was the door to the bathroom. "This is your room for the duration of your stay. If you need anything," he motioned to a button on the wall that she hadn't noticed. "you should push that button to contact one of he servants. 

"Domo arigatoo gozaimasu, Quatre," Usagi bowed a little bit. 

(oooo another day of boring morning announcements . More time to write though! August 30, 2001 sometime during music. Ane-chan is writing too across the room ^.^ Um back to the story.) 

Quatre smiled. "I'll get you when it's time for dinner," with that he turned and left. Usagi surveyed her room for a moment before walking towards the balcony. The girl opened the door and stepped out. It was winter but it didn't seem that bad. Maybe it was because she wanted to see the sky, trees, grass, things that she had been deprived of for two thousand years. The wind blew through her long golden hair and she took it out letting her hair flutter free in the chilled winds. Usagi sat down on one of the chairs that had been placed on the balcony. She let the cold wind wash over her tugging at her, swirling around her. She closed her eyes and let herself be whisked away to a dream land. 

Duo sat down in the sitting room. Wufei sat in one of the chairs and Hiiro on the loveseat typing away at his laptop. Quatre came down the stairs and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa the braided boy was perched upon. No one said anything and the only sound that disturbed the silence was the typing of Hiiro's laptop. The silence continued until the cobalt blue eyed boy decided to break it after several minutes. "So why are we all here?" he questioned.

"We don't trust that onna. Yui and I are thinking that we should kill her," Wufei replied to the braided boys question. 

Quatre's head snapped up at Wufei's reply. "Usagi?" he asked surprised. "You don't trust Usagi?" he shook his head. "Usagi is a lonely soul that's been through much pain and sorrow. She's been alone for a long time, longer than any of us." The blond Arabian pressed his hand to his heart. "She's in pain, internal pain of the soul. She needs comfort of old wounds. If there was a single person in the world you could trust, it would be her." 

"That onna is hiding something from us," the Chinese boy stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nani?" Hiiro murmured causing three pairs of eyes to fall on him. He began typing on his keyboard faster. Soon something began to print on he printer beside the laptop. He took the paper out and read it for a moment then again. Soon he handed it to Quatre. "Read this," he somewhat commanded in his monotone. 

Duo peered over the Arabian boy's shoulder as he read it aloud.

"Name: Chiba Usagi

Maiden Name: Tsukino

Date of Birth: June 30, 1982." Quatre stopped. "That was four thousand years ago!" he exclaimed.

"FOUR THOUSAND!" The braided boy yelped. 

"Just finish reading it Winner," Wufei masked his surprise. He glanced at Hiiro, no he had received the correct information. Hiiro was typing furiously on the laptop glaring at it. Apparently he was getting the same result everywhere he went. 

Quatre nodded and continued reading it.

"Sex: Female

Eye color Ocean Blue

Hair color Blond

Date Missing: August 25, 200, after wedding

Three years after Chiba Usagi's disappearance, Neo Queen Serenity took rule of Crystal Tokyo. She held a disturbing resemblance to Usagi and Sailor Moon. She never denied the statement or question when people asked if she was Sailor Moon or if she was asked if she was Chiba Usagi. She merely replied with the words, 'I am Serenity now.'"

Enclosed beneath the profile was a picture of Usagi, one of Sailor Moon, and one of Neo Queen Serenity. The blond Arabian stared at it before releasing it, letting it float to the floor. Visions of his dream returned with someone's memories. 

"_Some people_"

"Usagi"

"Odango atama"

"Usako"

"_Call me a goddess_"

"Serenity-hime"

"Serenity-sama"

"Princess"

"_With my power and immortality"_

"Moon Tiara-"

"Moon Princess-"

"Moon Spiral Heart"

"Rainbow Moon Heart-"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditat-"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy-"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"_But all I ever wished for was to be normal_"

"I don't want to fight anymore!"

"_I will always be alone to watch the cosmos_"

"Minna DOUSHITE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!"

"_I am, Cosmos_"

With that the world faded into darkness for the blond haired boy.

Hiiro walked down the window lined halls. The darkness of the night mixed with the lights turned on gave it an eerie look but he didn't mind. Quatre had been out for about fifteen minutes. Shortly after he had awoken a servant had come to inform him that dinner was ready. Since Quatre had his difficultly moving around, he had assigned Hiiro to get Usagi for the meal. So here he was, walking down the hall to her room. The Japanese boy stopped at the door finally. The only way you could tell whose door was whose was by the numbers above the doorknob. Room 127, Usagi's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment. When there was no reply he rasped his knuckles on the door harder. There was no reply and he opened the door. 

Cold chilled air greeted him. There was no golden haired girl. She wasn't anywhere. They boy noticed the white curtains swaying in the winter wind and moved towards them. When he let his fingers brush aside the curtains he saw the golden haired girl sleeping peacefully. Her eyes were closed with strands of sunlight falling across her face, some of it blowing along in the wind. She was surrounded, bathed in the moonlight and wrapped in winter air. He had to admit that she looked like an angel. 

The boy found his hand brushing away strands of her golden hair out of her face. Usagi sighed softly in reply to the gesture. The Japanese boy found his lips curving into and awkward position. But it soon disappeared as he felt someone standing behind him. His head snapped up and he saw a ghostly image of a woman. 

Silver hair trailed down her back in twin heart shaped buns that turned into flying silver streamers. She was dressed in a short white skirt decorated with ribbons of various colors. He was about to take out his gun when Usagi disappeared and the woman became more human looking, not so ghostly. She opened her mouth and soft musical words flew forth in a gently song. 

(I do not own Perfect World. It is own by Nuriko ^.^ and/or further more the owner of Fushigi Yuugi or whoever does....just not me. Also I did not translate it, I found it off of the net, I don't know where.)

Since the moon seen reflected on the water stops swaying

Only that light overhead there just looks down . . .

Even if a wounded beast is injured and weakening

To stay alive to run away all depends on itself

The sky is high and endless however

There light just pushes through

At any time I will watch over

The Perfect World called love

Whenever a painful time is surmounted becoming dazzling

Consciously consciously in choosing things I become confident

Sleeping on the ocean bottom people are like pearls

Appearing polishing up to intensify their shine

The sky is high over a refreshed world

Snow is melting becoming moisture

At any time the courage to stand up

Is there inside of you

Enfold enfold and just lifting someone up

Probably surely is not kindness

At any time the courage to stand up is there inside of you

The Perfect World called love

When the song finished she turned to look at the Japanese boy. A small smile covered her lips. Something about her was familiar, more so when she smiled. Then he noticed that her smiled didn't reach her eyes. He was about to say something when she pressed her lips to his forehead. When she pulled away she smiled once more. It was almost lovingly like a mother to a child. "I'm glad to see you chibi-ichi. I'm glad that you well. You've grown." When the last word left her mouth she disappeared. Hiiro stared at the spot where she had been. She was totally gone without a trace. Had she really been there? His eyes fell on the still sleeping Usagi. He shook her gently. "Usagi, wake up," he said softly. 

"Go ji," (five minutes) she murmured softly. "Go ji kaasan." 

Her words almost didn't want him to wake her. She looked so peaceful, dreaming about a time, most likely when smiles did reach her eyes. He shook her a little harder. "Usagi, wake up."

"Iie, go ji kaasan. Go ji Luna," she whispered softly. 

Had she been Duo he might have dumped her right out of the chair but this was Usagi. Hiiro shook the girl a lot harder causing her eyes to flutter open. She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered softly in question. Was it possible that he hadn't died?

"Iie Usagi. It's me, Hiiro," he shook his head and stepped back so she could stand up. "It's time to eat."

Usagi blinked for a moment. "Eh? Dinner?" Then everything clicked into place. Where she was, who she was, what she was doing here, everything. "Oh okay," sadness found its way into her voice. Usagi stood up and stretched her limbs. "I'm hungry Hiiro-kun. She shoved him towards the door. "Hyaku!" she pushed him into the room and closed the door to the balcony sealing the cold air out. She pushed him towards the door to the hallways. 

Hiiro's thoughts returned to the silver haired woman. She seemed like Usagi in more ways than just appearance. Smiles that never reached her eyes, eternal pain, sorrow, and loneliness. He recalled what Quatre had said earlier. She was lonely and she needed comfort though she tried to hide it. His thoughts found its way to when he was searching for Usagi. He had only found one match and she matched perfectly with Usagi's appearance. She was born over four thousand years ago though. Was it possible? Who was Usagi really? 

Usagi sat down next to Duo at the dinning table. Hiiro sat across from her and Wufei next to him. Quatre sat of course at the head of the table. Servants began loading up their plates with food. Duo received the largest portion since Quatre already knew of his eating habits. Usagi ended up with what seemed to be the smallest portion. Perhaps it was because the servants assumed that she didn't eat much because of her size. Well it was the wrong assumption. Usagi literally picked up the plate and dumped the contents that had been on it into her mouth. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence and gaped at her, some more obvious than others. The servants hastily prepared another plate for the golden haired girl. Quatre made a mental note to get more food into the refrigerator. There was going to be a lot more cooking this week. 

The time after dinner found the golden haired girl wandering through the gardens. She didn't seem to notice the cold air that resided around her. She stopped walking and sat down on a bench perched beside the pathway. She tilted her head to look up at the star filled night. Stars, so many of them. She had seen them so much that they had lost the beauty she saw when she was younger. She would have to watch over them. Always, forever it would be her duty. She broke the rules and left her post for a week. But she was tired of being alone. She hated it. She knew it was selfish but living four thousand years of your life watching people grow up with loved ones, surrounded with happiness, endless dreams, people who had a choice in life, yes she supposed she should be allowed to be a little bit selfish. 

Usagi felt a sob escape her throat. God she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to have a choice, a chance to be normal. She was tired of living. Everyone, everything died eventually but no, not her. The golden haired girl hid her face in her hands and let the pain out in sobs and tears. She wished her senshi were here to comfort her, help her, ease the pain. But no, they had found their place in life and died happily. Even Small Lady found her beloved one. Even she had passed on to the realm of eternal happiness if that is what you wanted to call it. But not her. Tsukino Usagi would live on forever, watch over people live and die, see the stars blink in and out, over and over again. Always alone no matter what. She would always be alone. 

"Minna DOUSHITE!?!?" She screamed to the night sky. Stars twinkled in reply. She was sick of it. Silver tears trailed down her pale cheeks. "Why did you leave me alone? I gave you my friendship, my love, my life, my future ad you leave me alone!" she hadn't cried like this in two thousand years. Not since she thought that she had accepted this destiny. No she didn't accept it yet because she had given up so much only to be given this torture.

People sometimes wish for immortality and infinite power. But the day someone they love dies, they realize what a curse it is. But it's worse when you don't want it and you get it. "Minna, why did you leave me alone? Why did you leave me with this curse?" Usagi whimpered softly. "Doushite?"

A figure stood behind a tree trunk watching the golden haired girl weep. "Usagi," it whispered softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Um was that longer? I know Uranus200 asked for longer chapters. This is longer than normal but with the song and that flashback like thingy for Quatre it's hard to tell. But sometimes the length is hard to judge when you write it out like this. ^^ A reminder is that SilverShadows is now posting under SS Silver. That's the same name our joint fic is under. Check it out if you haven't already. (September 3, 2001. 12:11 am) Silver Shadows ane-chan's birthday is the 6th! Email her happy birthday. I'll let her know since she was banned from the internet. (she didn't do anything wrong nor did her sister in this case.) it might be easier to do it in your review in the end. ^^. We're almost THIRTEEN! Almost over the hill. ^^ (like no way) 

This chapter is for her birthday. Though nothing really happened except for this! (side no point not related story coming up.) 

Ray: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh what do I do? Ane-chan's birthday is coming up! (runs around frantically) I know! I use my godly author powers!

Duo: what's this? (looks around) Hiiro where are we?

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: … 

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: … 

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

(both burst out laughing)

Duo: Q-man are they okay? They're laughing.

Wufei: MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXWWWWWEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!! Where is my COFFEE?!?!!?

Quatre: I made you some coffee Wufei

Wufei: (sniffs coffee) This is generic Sailormoon S DUB coffee. DO YOU THINK I'M INSANE! INJUSTICE WINNER!

Quatre: (looks at packaging) Made by the cousins Michelle and Amara. What does that mean?

Duo: It means that loonies made it. See the dub coffee isn't as good as the subtitled coffee. See the sub looks like this.

Packaging of our favorite sub coffee: Sailormoon S sub. Haruka and Michiru are NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT cousins. Whoever thought of it is in serious need of mental help. And someone get the voice of Usagi some help.

Hiiro: hn

Trowa: …

Shadows: (pops in) stupid herbal soup. (looks around) Duo? Hiiro?

Duo: and this is the Sailormoon SuperS coffee subtitled of course

It reads: Helios does not sound like an old man. There is NO SUCH THING AS MINI MOON! Whoever thought of the stupid name needs to go to a loony bin

Hiiro: hn

Wufei: is this onna supposed to be here?

Ray: HAI!  
Shadows: Fei-chan (holds bowl with strange smelling herbal liquid in front of him) My kaasan wants me to drink this. Could you do it for me?

Wufei: No onna

Shadow: pwwwweaaaaaaaaaassssssseeee?

Wufei: injustice ONNA! NO WAY!

Ray: (holds self destruct button of Nataku in front of him)

Wufei: fine onna. Baka weak onnas. (drinks herbal soup) 

Shadows: ARIGATOOO!

Ray: now for PART TWO!

PART TWO

Shadows: Hii-chan, can you teach me how to use the gun?

Hiiro: (hands shadows a gun and points it to Mamoru tied to a target) 

Shadows: (shoots Mamoru in the shoulder) YAY!

Trowa: (does a cartwheel, summersault, triple axel and lands perfectly on Mamoru's special spot)

Shadows: YAY!

Ray: that's gotta hurt. Anyways, I have way too much time on my hands. Happy birthday ane-chan!

(end of pointless side story)

Duo: this is Sailormoon classic coffee sub

It reads: Mamoru is stupid, Mamoru is dumb, Mamoru is helpless, Mamoru is ugly, Mamoru is weak, Mamoru smells like year old landfills, Mamoru….


	5. The Last One

Heya minna

Hiya minna! How do you like the story so far? Wasn't ane-chan's birthday story weird? O_o hai, HAI! Since I finished my class work early I'm writing this. Do not fear, TRO-CHAN will be here soon! ^_^ I know that scene with Hii-chan and Usagi was SCREWED UP but hey….it kinda worked right? I'll shut up and start writing September 4, 2001 9:19 am. 

Watching Over You 

**Chapter 4**

**The Last One**

** **

Trust

Quatre stepped out from behind the tree, watching the golden haired girl. He had heard her words and they matched hand in hand with the words from his vision. Could it be that she was really the goddess from his dreams? She denied it but everything about her seemed just like her. Her eyes that held eternal pain and sorrow. She was lonely. He sensed it in her soul and eyes. "Usagi," the Arabian boy took a step but was cut off as someone did a triple axel from the tree and landed on one knee. The person stood up and he noticed that it, was a guy. He seemed familiar but he could place who he was. 

The other boy stepped towards Usagi and Quatre reached into his pocket. He had to protect Usagi! He found what he was looking for and yanked it out of his pocket. He fumbled to take aim with shaking hands. What would Usagi think of him if she saw him shoot that person. Quatre clicked off the safety as quietly as he could. "Don't do that Quatre," a voice floated through the air. The blond haired boy's head shoot up to look at the boy in front of him. That voice. He knew it. Could it be…

"Trowa?" he asked uncertainty filling his voice. Why was he here? He lowered his gun. 

The tall boy didn't answer. He stepped towards Usagi, his steps like a cat stalking its prey. Barely a sound escaped from his feet. Quatre was sure it was Trowa. His stance, his steps, everything. He watched as Trowa's feet took him to Usagi's side. His eyes scanned the golden haired girl. Her eyes moved to look at him. Ocean blue meet with endless green grass. Usagi's lips turned into a gentle smile, almost motherly. "Hello, Trowa," she whispered softly. 

Trowa's eyes studied the girl. How did she know his name? Her eyes showed nothing but pain, sorrow, and loneliness. Who was she? He stepped away from the girl and turned, disappearing quietly down a path in the garden. Usagi let one final tear roll from her eyes. 

"So who is she?" Trowa asked.

Duo sat back in his chair, eyes set in a serious expression. "We don't know. She's only going to be here for a week."

"She's a weak onna, that's all," Wufei muttered. 

Hiiro typed away at his laptop. "If she worked for an organization, she could be gathering information for them. She can't be trusted at all."

"How can you say that?" Quatre jumped to his feet. "She's not like that! She wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"Weak Winner, you're believing your foolish dreams," Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "That onna is totally untrustworthy."

Duo lifted his head. "She's trustworthy. I don't understand why you don't trust her. Usagi is just…" he trailed off unsure of what to say. "nice. I mean we met totally on coincidence. Gosh Hiiro, she's not a spy."

"She knows too much about us," Hiiro replied. "I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"The circus is in town," Trowa spoke up finally. All eyes fell onto the boy. "If you want, I can stay here and help you keep and eye on her too."

"I still don't like the idea of letting-" Wufei began.

"Konban wa!" Usagi bounced into the room. Any traces that she had been crying were totally erased and her mask of happiness was placed on her face once more. She plopped herself down on the sofa in between Quatre and Trowa. "So what are you all doing?"

"The circus is in town," Quatre replied hastily before any of the other boys could say anything. "We were making plans so Trowa could stay with us here at the mansion. Usagi meet Trowa, Trowa meet Usagi."

Trowa held out his hand and Usagi shook it. He pulled his hand back and studied her in the better lighting. She held a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes of course. But her smile was one of a person that held a secret. He didn't question her but inside he was wondering what it was. Curiosity, just a slight bit of it lingered inside of him. Usagi looked away from the green eyes boy and at Quatre. "What's for desert?" she asked, almost like a small child. 

"Desert!?" Duo exclaimed. "You had like fifty cookies!"

Usagi pouted. "I haven't had cookies in like forever," she turned to Quatre. "Could I have some ice cream? I haven't eaten ice cream for a long time."

Quatre nodded and stood up. "I'll see what we have in the refrigerator."

"Arigatoo!" Usagi yelled after the blond Arabian.

Hiiro supposed now would perhaps be a good time to interrogate the golden haired girl. He wanted to know who she was and what she was doing here. He stood up but the girl didn't notice. She was engaged inn a conversation with Duo. Hiiro pulled out his gun while Trowa and Wufei nodded for him to continue. He pressed the gun to her head and clicked the safety off. Usagi didn't move and Duo stared at the scene wide eyed before beginning to yell. "Hiiro, what are you doing! What has Usagi done to You? You never trust anyone! You heard what Quatre said! If anyone-"

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Hiiro asked evenly. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. She was going to have to answer some questions before he would ever trust her at all. 

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. Some people call me Serenity, Usako, or Koneko," pain filled her voice as she spoke. "I don't have a job. If it makes you feel better I will drop off the face of the planet in one week." 

Hiiro pressed the gun against her heard harder, the cold metal was hard against her skin. Why wasn't she afraid? Her life was at stake. Something was wrong. "Which colony are you going to?" he asked. 

"Colony?" Usagi echoed unsure. "Oh colony," she said confidently. "I'm not going to a colony." 

Wufei jumped to his feet and had his katana out. "Okay onna, no more games. Answer us or-"

"Wufei cut it out!" Duo had his gun out, eyes set seriously. "Hiiro, Usagi wouldn't do anything to hurt us." 

(Guess what?!? I'm sleeping over at Ane-chan's house. I'm writing too! She gave me a great idea I think you'll see in chapter 6 or 7. ^^ on with the FIC!)

"Talk Usagi or omae o koruso," Hiiro pressed the cold metal harder against her soft skin. She didn't move to push to gun away or speak. Not to add she didn't seem afraid at all. It was kind of odd. She reminded him of someone. 

"We have chocolate, vanilla, rocky road, chocolate chip cookie dough, vanilla heath bar crunch, and-" Quatre froze as he saw the scene laid out before him. His eyes widened in disbelief. Wufei had his katana unsheathed, Hiiro's gun was pressed against Usagi's head, and the braided boy had his gun out. He forgot all the information on the ice cream and had his gun out instantly. "Hiiro, Wufei what are you doing?" gone was the kind gentle Winner. Usagi was an innocent and she didn't deserve to be dragged or hurt in any situation. "Put the gun down." 

"She's hiding something from us."

"The onna can't be trusted."

"What did she do to you?"

"She wouldn't do anything to hurt us! Usagi isn't like that!"

"Tsukino Usagi was born four thousand years ago!"

"That doesn't make a difference! Usagi isn't a spy!"

Words blurred together and everything seemed to fade into pain. What had she done? She was a driving wedge between best friends who had gone through war together, bringing them close together. They were fighting over her, if she was a threat, if she was a friend. She didn't mean to do this. She was here for a day and this is what she did. She was a demon, a devil. She was a living sin. She was driving apart best friends. She never wanted to hurt anyone. "iie," she moaned softly in internal pain that was in her mind. "iie." It hurt, pain seething through her body. She felt something flickering inside of her. Usagi shook her head from side to side trying to ignore all the words of hate, the threats, all because of her. "IIE!" she screamed, silencing everything.

A blinding white flash of light bathed the room. The five boys shielded their eyes from the light. The Ginzuishou was reacting to her thoughts, her feelings. She felt it. She threw her head back, unable to stop the transformation. She let it continue. Her hair lengthened, changing to a silvery white in heart shapped odangos. Her outfit changed into one that was so familiar and she had worn for so long. Her tier came to her hand and the light died away. The boys instantly had their guns out, all pointed at her. Quatre's gun immediately dropped to the floor with a clatter. He fell to his knees bowing. It was her. "I am Cosmos," she whispered softly. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

With a flash of light that woman disappeared leaving the confused pilots behind. Usagi was gone. "I wonder who she was," Trowa muttered softly. 

(Okay this serious of notes actually appeared a little bit later but um it totally ruined the seriousness so I'm putting them here.) (Mokona goes PUU! I'm so hyper PUU! It's 12:11 am PUU! We're listening to one of Mokona's songs, it's so bouncy PUU! Ane-chan says I look like a turtle when I bounce my head.) (Very good imooto-chan I'm kinda high. PPPPPPUUUUUUU! ^.^ ~Silver Shadows) (Omae o koruso ~Silver shadow's Hii-chan.) (Um read ane-chan's authors notes to understand what's going on. All the seriousness RUINED!)

Duo laid quietly in his bed. After the woman had disappeared, Usagi was gone. The silver haired woman was just like the woman earlier this day. After Usagi disappeared, he had gone on a hunt to find her. He didn't want to hear Wufei and Hiiro decide on what to do about her. Quatre had left murmuring about 'goddesses.' Duo didn't believe in goddesses, angels, or anything but Shinigami. He had found Usagi in her room upset about something. She had told the braided boy to leave her alone. He did just that. Now he was lying here in his bed thinking about sleep he couldn't grasp. 

He felt a chilled air wash over him and sat up. His window was open and the curtains were bellowing about. The cobalt blue eyed boy could see the silhouette of someone standing in the moonlight. He studied it noting its heart shapped hair. He knew who it was. "Cosmos?" he called out unsure, that was what she called herself right?

"Hai," she stepped out of the bellowing curtains. He could see her in the moonlight. That was the person who was calling upon the planet…or a planet? He wasn't sure. He watched as she walked towards him. Cosmos stopped beside his bed. Their eyes met for a moment and the braided boy was startled as she pressed her lips against his forehead. She pulled back and her crystal eyes met his once more. "Chibi-ni," she whispered softly. "Happy things will come after loss." She turned and instantly disappeared. Duo stared at the spot where she had been. Who was she, Cosmos. 

Everything was quiet as Usagi stepped into the kitchen. Even those who would normally talk didn't speak a word to break the silence that surrounded the room and most likely the whole mansion. She watched as Quatre moved around the kitchen cooking. Duo yawned with a fresh plate of steaming food in front of him that Quatre had just placed on the table. No one noticed the now golden haired girl. Her eyes served the breakfast scene laid out before her. All the effects of the war were imprinted on the five boys if you looked. They never had a chance, never had a choice to be normal human beings. If she had a firm control over time she wished she could have made their childhoods a happy one. Where would the world stand right now without those boys. She felt a pain rip through her heart, where would the world be if she was normal. Usagi forced away tears that were forming. Where would she be? Happy in death or in a new rebirth? She forced away her thoughts. Her steps were almost silent mixing in with the silent air that was the room. No one noticed her or so it appeared but Hiiro shifted his eyes to the girl once. She slipped into the seat next to Trowa and Duo. All eyes fell on her as she seemed to appear from no where. "Ohayo gozaimasu," she dipped her head a slight bit.

She was replied with grunts and mumbles. Her head dropped a bit, not because of their reply but because she was uncertain if her being a part of their lives would cause more pain and suffering. She was a curse. She never brought anything but loss and sorrow. Should she… "-ffles?"

Usagi looked up. "Nani?"

"Do you want some waffles?" Quatre repeated a slight smile appearing on his lips. 

She blinked for a few moments. Ach time she blinked her mind cleared away the thoughts that bothered her. "Iie," she shook her head in reply. "Could I have some…" she paused pondering for a moment. "Could I have some eggs?"

All eyes were on her for a moment. Quatre's smile broadened and he nodded. He started towards the kitchen and paused to look back. "How do you want your eggs?" he questioned.

"Scrambled with sugar," she replied deepening into her thoughts once more. (scrambled eggs with a lot of sugar in them are really good. Try adding old bay sometimes (im from MD, old bay is life here) REALLY GOOD! Eggs are my specialty when it comes to cooking wahahahahahha) Her fingers brushed against the table in thoughtful drumming. What should she do? She shouldn't return to being the Tsukino Usagi who died two thousand years ago when everyone else did. She seemed to cause lesser amounts of trouble without trying to live the shadow of her. She should discard the mask, a mask…just like Duo. He wore a mask to cover the serious boy who lost so much, just like herself, just like the rest of the pilots. All of them shared one thing in common, they all lost something close to them whether it be someone or something or perhaps both.

She looked up at a light tap on her arm. Cobalt blue stared into blue summer skies. "Are you all right?" the American asked.

She nodded banishing all thoughts of loss from her mind. "What are we doing today?" she questioned. She wanted to do something now that she had arrived on the blue star. She wanted to make the most of this one week. Her fingers ceased their drumming at an annoyed glare from Wufei. "I would like to do something if it isn't too much." 

Quatre appeared from the kitchen with the plate of eggs. Nothing else adorned the white plate. He had in his other hand a glass of milk. He placed both in front of Usagi before taking a seat himself at the table. Usagi's eyes drifted from the tabletop to the hardwood floor where the sun's fingers gently ran across the floor. The sun…she hastily pushed her chair back away from the table and scrambled to the window. Everyone in the room stared at her as she stared out the window, not at the bloomless gardens but to the sky. Her fingers gently ran across the window pane. Tears formed in her eyes. "Ohayoo kiran," she whispered. "I've missed you." She closed her eyes letting the salty tears trail down from her eyes to her chin then gently dripping off onto the hardwood floor. 

She shook her head slowly ignoring the stares from the clueless Gundam pilots. "You left me minna, you left me alone," her head gently rested against the cold window. She could feel the freezing air of the outside, the wind blowing against the glass barely brushing her own skin. "Doushite?" she whispered letting her eyes flicker shut and her body slid down to the floor. She could hear someone crying her name. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

'_All I've ever wanted was to be normal, now I'll never be normal. I can never be normal. But they have people to comfort them who know the same pain. I'm alone though, I was alone, am alone, and will always be alone.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'M DONE! Yippy do da! Yippy do day! Sorry it took so long and that it's so short. I'll get the next chapter out sooner AND it will be longer. September 23, 2001 3:05 pm. 


	6. Lions, Tigers, Amazons, and Clowns

Watching Over You

Oh what is this? A chapter not written at school or at least not started at school. I have a special scene that is in the writings because of your voting! Keep voting and it might change! But hey it's not how you expect it to be. If I ever bother to write a sequel, that would be romance orientated. This one though is drama and action/adventure and a bit of angst. I'm not good at humor and as you might have noticed in DYKTMM that my humor tends to be insanity. So without further yapping, here is the next chapter! September 23, 2001 9:02 pm

**Watching Over You**

**Chapter 5**

**Lions, Tigers, Amazons, and Clowns**

** **

Dreams

Quatre sighed as he closed the door behind him. He turned to see his fellow pilots standing in the hallway. Most of them leaned against the walls in thought or just for fun. The blond Arabian let a sigh escape his lips. Within the thirty minutes Usagi was awake she had fainted for some unknown reason. He pressed his hand to his heart for a moment. She was in pain most likely, no not most likely, he was sure of it. He had heard her thoughts they were so strong. He wasn't sure the reasoning but he wanted to make her happy to an extent. So she would have good memories when she decided to leave. 

He looked at the other four boys, an idea forming in his mind. "Trowa," he began drawing the tall boy's attention. He lifted his head to the shorter boy. "Do you think that we could take Usagi to the circus? She seems to want to go somewhere." The brown haired boy didn't make a move to reply, merely gazing intently at the Arabian.

Duo stared at the Arabian. "The circus?" Duo grinned trying desperately to hide his amusement. Why take Usagi to the circus? Why not take her to an arcade or the mall. She seemed to be that type of girl or at least she was the shadow of one. Quatre did not laugh or smile though. He wasn't one to glare but he stared rather darkly at the braided American. A sigh escaped the blonde's throat and he shook his head. 

"Yes the circus," he replied somewhat exasperated. The Arabian shifted his eyes to the door they hadn't moved away from yet. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze. "Usagi wants to make the most of her time here…on earth. I don't know where she came from but wherever it is it isn't like Earth. She's alone there and now that she's here we should do everything in our power to giver her memories to take back with her." He pressed his hand to his heart once more. "She doesn't want to be lonely anymore."

Silence followed after his last words leaving something in the air. That's before words occupied the space once more. "Weak baka onna, injustice, weak Winner, weak Maxwell, weak floor, weak house, weak wood, weak roof…"

"Omae o koruso." 

"Weak Yui," Wufei grumbled glaring at the Japanese pilot with the gun. The cool metal was rested against the Chinese boy's head.

Trowa nodded ignoring Wufei's words and the situation passing between him and a certain Japanese boy. "I suppose we can take her to the circus. The show is at eleven." 

"We'll leave when she wakes up," Quatre replied.

She ran through the temple, in her arms a large amount of Makoto's home baked cookies. She could hear everyone else scrambling after her. The smile on her face grew even though she knew once she was caught she would get an earful from Rei. It was one of those things that just happened and it filled you with laughter and happiness for a moment. Her hair lengthened and her school uniform slowly melted away into her Neo Queen Serenity dress. Her surroundings changed from the temple to the palace. Joy turned into fear as her feels clacked against the cold marble floor. Her breathing was ragged and uneven from running. What ever she had in her hands previously had disappeared and were long forgotten. All that filled her mind now was fear. 

She spotted a door ahead of her and redoubled her efforts in running. She pushed through the doors slamming her body against the doors that had been locked earlier. Rain rushed in with aharsh wind. Wet torments pounded against her dress and skin. She was in no way young and had seen many things in the time of her rule. But nothing, nothing had ever been like this. Never. 

"Minna," she whispered her voice hoarse. She survived the destruction of the kingdom. Flames licked fallen buildings and not even the rain could detour them from their journey of destruction. She fell to her knees, staining her white dress in the black soot and brown mud that covered the ground. She knew from where she was that no one was left alive in the kingdom. Her eyes fell on her beloved senshi not too far away. She couldn't cry, no tears could fall it was so painful. Her anguished scream pierced the cold empty air. 

Her throat was raw and then it occurred to her that she had been screaming. She ceased immediately knowing what would happen if she continued. The door to the room opened with so much force it slammed against the wall and threatened to close once more. The five boys ran in with their guns drawn. Their eyes scanned the room and they were ready to shoot atany unusual noise or movement. Most of them lowered their guns but Hiiro kept his up and ready to shoot. He slowly walked around the room taking notice of every detail he could, looking for anything out of place. 

Usagi sat upright in her bed, gasping for air that never seemed to be enough for her hungry lungs. She hastily wiped tears away with the back of her hand. She hadn't had a dream in such a long time since she didn't sleep. She never had the need or desire to. It was really possible for her with her duty. A dream like that…memories resurfaced. She couldn't stop the tears, just let them roll. She herself fell onto her side in misery ignoring those who surrounded her and their voices. The voices were disappearing further and further away. Another tear trailed down her pale cheek. She looked up as it was brushed away with calloused fingertips. Her dull almost steely sapphire eyes met piercing emerald. For some strange reason he felt as if he was a big brother comforting his little sister. He held out his hand. "Do you want to go to the circus?" he asked. 

She stared at him her nose sniffling one last time. "Hai," she replied. Usagi placed her hand in his and offered a small weak smile. Trowa felt his mouth curve into a small smile. The taller boy helped the girl to her feet. "Arigatoo. I think I'll change now," she stated indicating to her clothing. She wore a large T-shirt advertising Shiro Petto and black shorts. (Not spandex) Trowa nodded and turned around to leave. "Trowa," the boy paused and looked back at the smiling golden haired girl. "Arigato." 

(Shiro Petto is a kawaii little dog. He's a Korean anime I think. His words remind me of myself ^^)

Usagi stared around in almost childlike awe. Now that she thought about it, the only circus she could remember going to was the Dead Moon Circus. That was senshi business though. This time though, she would have some fun, well to the ability if fun she could have. The chilled February air didn't dim the excitement of watching the show and playing the games. At an F1 formula racing game, which was very popular at the moment, she won buy such a small margin that the man who ran the booth gave Hiiro and Duo prizes too. Usagi followed Hiiro, Quatre, and Wufei who were Duo and Usagi through the circus festivities. The two followed the other members of their party gawking at their surroundings with curiosity bubbling inside of them. Clutched in Usagi's arms were two stuffed bunnies. Hiiro didn't care for a prize and let Usagi have it. Duo picked to have a plastic scythe and was constantly swinging it around while he walked. (I would do the same thing)

The golden haired girl ran up and tapped Hiiro on the shoulder. "Ne Hiiro," she began keeping pace with the Japanese boy's long strides. He didn't look at her. "When does the show start?" 

"Soon enough," came his reply. Usagi frowned a little bit but didn't say anything. 

Her face immediately brightened as an idea popped into her head. A smile covered her face. "Could we visit Trowa? Onegai?"

Hiiro shifted his eyes to her but didn't say anything. The golden haired girl let a sigh escape her lips. She stopped her steps and turned her head. Everyone stopped around her waiting for the golden haired girl to move once more. She was staring at a booth where you did goldfish scooping. Just like so long ago during the happy times of the Tenth Street Festival. 

_Odango-atama?_

_ _

_Haruka-san, Michiru-san._

_ _

_Konban wa!_

_ _

Usagi shivered as a chill filled the air around her and her thoughts returned to the present. She shook her head clearing away old memories of the past. Her feet began once more, thinking on their own. Old memories returned once more. Her head began to ache and she felt her pulse quickening as the memories did. They became more and more painful. She felt her forehead burning, swirling with pain. Her breaths began to become uneven. Usagi clenched her teeth as tight as she could, trying to hold back the transformation that threatened to unfold. She could hear voices, so many cries and pleas. They were begging for help, pleading for comfort from loneliness and a hard life. One voice was particularly loud. She managed to turn her head while keeping the transformation away and ignoring the pain as best as she could. Her world began turning gray. Hiiro. 

His eyes moved to meet hers, sensing her eyes on him. Then the world went black. 

"How did it happen?"

"We don't know."

"Six days."

"What?"

"Until she goes back."

"Oh."

"Yes, six days."

Usagi stood in a field of familiar flowers, all of them blooming assaulting your eyes with their rainbow of colors. The thing was that she couldn't remember where she had seen these flowers. The changed from their array of colors to golden flowers with starseeds floating everywhere. She felt her wings and looked to see herself naked in the warm wind that rushed around her. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward off a chill that seemed everywhere threatening to overwhelm her. The scene changed from that of the field of starseeds to her realm of eternal loneliness. She was alone again. No! It couldn't be true! Her week wasn't up yet. She saw a golden form ahead of her. She slowly began walking towards her, yes it was a woman. She was surrounded in golden hair that faded into red. It flowed around her body half covering a pale yellow dress adorned her it. She had garnet eyes that reminded her of…"Galaxia?" she asked unsure. 

She held out her hand not answering her question. It was a starseed. She didn't understand, what was so special about it? Then it hit her it was….she never completed the thought as Galaxia interrupted them. "He's back," she whispered and the dream faded away. (All credit of that sequence goes to SilverShadows ane-chan)

  


Her eyes fluttered opened slowly focusing in the world that surrounded her. She was in a room that didn't seem familiar. She slowly sat up. Her eyes fell on an empty dressing room. She looked down at herself. At some point during her dream she had transformed into Cosmos. She stood up. She could hear some girls laughing and could faintly make out words. "PALLAPALLA'S TURN!"

"PallaPalla?" Cosmos echoed softly.

"JunJun GIVE THAT BACK!" 

"JunJun? VesVes? CereCere?" The white haired woman climbed out of the makeshift bed she was in and ran to the door. She flung the door open to see the last people she would ever expect to see. All eyes turned to her and she dropped her tier. It clattered nosily to the floor. Suddenly squeals of joy filled the air as the Amazoness Quartet flung their arms around the former queen. The Cosmos senshi struggled to embrace all of her daughter's senshi. "I thought I was alone," she whispered softly. 

"Cosmos-sama," CereCere began. "You're never alone. The senshi and all senshi will always be with you." 

A small smile appeared on the white haired woman's face. "Domo arigato," she whispered softly. She gave the Amazoness an extra hug before turning to the rest of the girls. "What are you all doing here?" she asked. 

"We're in the show of course!" PallaPalla jumped up and down bringing a soft smile to Cosmos' lips. She stopped and turned to the woman that still had her arms wrapped partially around the girls. "Why don't you be in the show today? Just perform with us. You know flips and stuff." 

The white haired woman straightened herself. She nodded slowly and it caused the girls to fall into a fit of giggles and squeals of joy. JunJun grabbed Cosmos' hand and began dragging her towards a curtain. "Matte! Matte! That looks like it leads to the show!"

VesVes laughed a little. "Silly Cosmos-sama! Our act starts now!" She opened the curtains and the people who had gathered at underneath the circus tent that day erupted into cheers and claps. Cosmos noticed that Duo was the loudest with the rest of the boys, minus Trowa of course, sitting in the front row. She winked at Duo causing the boy to falter in his clapping and cheering. "Today!" VesVes began. "We have a special performer with us, the Amazoness Quartet, and the Doukeshi! Minna-san, meet Cosmos-sama!" She indicated for the former queen to bow which she did. "And now the curtain rises!" she squealed.

Cosmos started climbing up a ladder a very tall ladder. She suddenly realized what she got herself into. (Oh yeah people, I've never been to a circus so if I screw this up don't blame me) Her, VesVes, and JunJun stood on this platform. On the other one stood Trowa, PallaPalla, and CereCere. JunJun and CereCere started off taking hold of a bar and began swinging across the wide open space below them. PallaPalla and VesVes started off too and the four girls swung across and around with all eyes on them. Suddenly VesVes let go of her bar causing everyone to gasp but she grabbed hold of another one that seemed to appear out of nowhere. From there she landed on the ground. Cosmos had to admit, she herself gasped. 

The white haired woman looked up just in time to see Trowa swinging towards her. Since he took the bar that VesVes was using she didn't have one. She leapt off of the platform landing on her feet on top of the bar Trowa was holding onto. She kept perfect balance while her heels didn't touch the boy's hand once. She jumped from the bar to grab onto CereCere's hands that were outstretched to her. She went to each member of the Amazoness Quartet while VesVes led an array of animals on the ground. At last she noticed Trowa standing in the center of a tightrope waiting for her. She released PallaPalla's hands and landed in his arms causing the crowd to clap. She turned to him a soft smile on her face. "Chibi-san," she whispered. He stared at her as she gently pressed her lips to his forehead. 

Trowa was stunned to no end. Not only had she appeared out of no where seemingly, she called him Chibi-san. She pulled her lips away from his forehead and stared into his green eyes. That was when the impact of what just happened hit him and he let go of the white haired woman. 

That was when she began to plummet to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't have very much to say except thanks for all the reviews! ARIGATO! (happy author squeals (like a pig) as she sees more reviews on the way) ARIGATO! September 28, 2001 10:13 pm 

__


	7. Mirage

Watching Over You Fan Normal Fan 433 261 2001-10-18T02:21:00Z 2001-11-12T00:38:00Z 4 3201 18247 Home 152 36 22408 9.2720 99 0 

Hi minna-chan! How are you all doing? I don't know what to say…I have nothing much to say ^^;;; So I hope this isn't a crappy stupid chapter. I know everything is very confusing. I think things will be cleared up soon and if not soon than by chapter eleven or twelve or so. October 17, 2001 10:25 pm

Um this is the full version. Forgive me!

Watching Over You 

**Chapter 7**

**Mirage**

Usagi absentmindedly twirled her fork through the meal that didn't look as appetizing as it might have been a day prior. She slowly raised her head listening to something that seemed to echo through the room. Her eyes slowly looked around taking in everything that seemed ordinary and yet out of the ordinary. Words floated through the room but it seemed as if it was oblivious to everyone else. The boys didn't look around and kept their eyes set on their plates. She noticed that even though he didn't notice the things that she did he had his eyes fixed on the golden haired girl. Usagi gave him a wavering smile in return. The boy didn't move his eyes away from her for a moment and rested it on his plate once more. 

'_Back…Look out…Back…is…back_.' Words floated blankly around her with no real destination. Usagi slowly raised her hands to her head. '_Stop,_' she commanded to the aimless words. '_I don't understand. Just let me live the next six days in peace._' She jumped as she felt a hand on her arm. Her eyes slowly shifted to look at Trowa. "What's wrong?" he questioned still looking at his plate, not at her. 

"Nothing," Usagi picked up the fork that she didn't notice drop. "It's nothing." 

Words kept floating around her. She raised her head once more. Usagi drew her head back in a gasp. Chained up to the wall across from her she saw herself. She rose to her feet though she didn't notice it really and she walked towards the Usagi shackled to the wall with wings hanging lifelessly behind her. She raised her hand and gently brushed away the mirror's golden bangs. "Masaka," she whispered as she saw a crescent moon on her forehead. Was this the past? 

"_Iie,_" the chained girl whispered reading her thoughts. "_Stop him Cosmos…end the nightmare._" Her voice was hoarse and broken. 

"Who are you?" she questioned. "Are you…me?"

"_I'm not important…I'm a mirage. Just stop him Cosmos…just…stop…him…_"

Usagi roughly grabbed the shoulders of the fading Usagi. "Who? Stop who? Him who? Tell me! Chaos? I sealed him away!"

The fading image held out her hand and in it was a star seed. It shimmered to life before crumbling away to ashes, falling upon the hardwood floor. In the ashes she saw a marble. The golden haired girl that could move stooped down and picked it up looking at it. "_The blue star is in danger._" The broken angel whispered. She flashed once in a brilliant light before disappearing all together. "_Stop……him…"_ her voice echoed, falling like petals around the golden girl with the marble in her hand. She looked down and it winked at her before disappearing too. 

Usagi raised her head, her golden hair swirling on the wooden floor. She stared at the spot where she had been. She didn't understand the words that had been spoken. She shook her had for a moment. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea in the first place. This is what happens when you leave your post. The girl pulled herself to her feet. She smacked herself in the forehead. "I need to get out more. All this isn't good for me." 

And that was what precisely happened the very next day. 

"Remind me again why I'm out here with you two of all people?" Usagi questioned. 

"Because," Duo replied. "Quatre had a meeting to attend since one of his sisters couldn't make it. Trowa wanted to see how Catherine was doing. Wufei went to Shinigami knows  where to 'meditate.' So you're stuck with us, the two who have no life." Hiiro grunt almost in resentment. Duo shifted his eyes to the Japanese boy before continuing, "Anyways you said you needed to get out more so this is where you are!" 

Usagi sighed and stared at the shopping bag clasped in her hands. "But why the mall?" she looked at a passing shop. 

"Because this is the place all girls love to go. Anyways the food court here is endless!" Duo bounced towards the place that was mentioned but Usagi stopped abruptly in front of a store window peering curiously inside. She stared at the display of the bookstore. It held a book of legends and on the front cover was the senshi. An audible gasp left her throat and she ran towards the door. Her hair flapped out of control behind her since she wore it down. Duo and Hiiro followed at a slower pace and as they entered she was paying for the book. 

She walked out of the store carrying the book in the bag but she was dying to read it. "I'm hungry," she complained. "I want to go to the food court!" When they reached it Duo immediately ran around looking at all of the choices he had. Usagi and Hiiro merely walked to the first place they saw and waited in line. The golden haired girl slipped her hand into her shopping bag and pulled out the book. She stared at the cover for a moment tears beginning to fill her eyes. 

"She looks a lot like you…Serenity," Usagi's head snapped up and she turned it to see Hiiro peering over her shoulder. 

"Why did you call me Serenity?" the girl questioned confusion in her voice. Confusion and surprise. Hiiro studied the girl for a moment. Could she really be over four thousand years old?

Hiiro took the book from her hands and flipped it open, not answering her question. The first legend listed in it was Moon Kingdom. There was a better picture of the white haired princess. She held in her outstretched hand a crystal to the viewer. A long white dress adorned her body and a cloak flowed out behind her as she stood in a lake. Usagi immediately snatched the book away from the brown haired boy. "If you want one so bad go buy one yourself," she commented rather harshly but he noticed tears shimmering in her eyes. She turned her head away from the boy. "Gomen…gomen nasai."

The boy inwardly sighed as he turned to face the opposite direction. Girls…they were so confusing. (No offense to girls I mean I am one too. I'm trying to draw this from a guys perspective) He didn't understand why they got emotional or so annoying. He didn't understand why they ran around chasing men everywhere and shrieking on the top of their lungs…well that was probably just Ririna but he hadn't had too much contact with girls. It's not like he really had the chance. But Usagi…he glanced at the girl. She had her eyes fixed on another picture of the legendary senshi. But Usagi…she was different. She seemed so wise, so mature, so…secretive. 

       

"How are we all doing! How were you guys while I was gone? Usagi? Is something wrong?" the braided boy appeared in front of the two. The golden haired girl shook her head and wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. She hastily put on a forced smile. The boy nodded slowly understanding somewhat. "I couldn't really find anything better so I settled with this place you guys decided to eat at." 

Usagi nodded once more and looked back at the picture of the senshi. Duo dimly noted the girl in the center with a smile on her face. The picture had been drawn by hand looking somewhat like a comic book (Manga as I prefer to call it ^^). He stared at the girl in the sailor fuku holding a tier of some sort. She looked like Cosmos…just change her outfit and make it more white, make her hair white…he looked at Usagi. They looked somewhat similar. 

The braided boy's thoughts returned to the two days prior when they had been discussing the information on the golden haired girl. Four thousand years ago. He shifted his eyes to the golden haired girl. Was she a mirage? She seemed real enough. 

"Welcome to McDonald's. Can I take your order please?" (Oh look, they still exist. I like Burger King better)

The three of them were snapped out of their brooding. "Um hai…" Usagi nodded slowly. 

Wufei found himself staring out the window of the training room. His katana rested in his lap almost forgotten. His thoughts were somewhat random and yet they seemed centered around one thing. He didn't know how they always found away to center around her. Whenever he was alone his thoughts drifted to her. It had been a long time since he had lost her. "Merian," he whispered under his breath. The problem was that she wasn't there anymore and no matter how much he had tried to shove her away into the far reaches of his mind she always appeared again. Weak, that's what it was, weak, he was weak, she was weak, everything was weak. A growl issued forth from his mouth for a moment and another sigh crossed his mind. 

What was wrong with him? Everything else was strong but himself. But the problem was that he couldn't let her go no matter what he did. He couldn't move on, he never would and for that, he was weak. He never deserved anything, never should have been given anything, most certainly not life. "Wufei," a voice whispered. The Chinese boy shifted his head for a moment to look in the shadow covered room. He could see someone standing there but made no move. The eyes that stared back at him were a faded blue and white hair tumbled everywhere. Seemed familiar enough. She stepped towards him, her heels clacking lightly against the floor. "Iie, chibi-go," she corrected herself. 

The Chinese boy didn't move to reply. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the woman dressed in white, she flapped her wings once and it turned into a cloak. That seemed awfully familiar. "You have to let go sometime no matter how hard it is, there is someone always suffer more than yourself." Cosmos pressed her lips against his forehead for a moment. "Life is about second chances and moving on," she finished as she began to fade. Wufei stared at the spot where she was fading from, his eyes unmoving along with his body. When the woman disappeared fully he looked back out the window. He had no thoughts, only one word. 

"Merian." 

Usagi stepped out of the changing room and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She had sent the two boys away claiming that they would have no interest in what she was doing, and it was most likely true. As far as she could remember, Mamo-chan never cared much for her shopping. The golden haired girl gently ran her fingers over the cold lifeless ice image. It was one that couldn't move on its own, only follow its owner. It was confined in one place and could only appear when called. Now that it was called on all she could think was about the changes that had occurred since she had last looked into the ice. 

How much had she changed since she had last looked into the mirror as Tsukino Usagi. She turned her head away, her mind falling upon the duty she had established upon herself as she had arrived to the blue star. She had finished her duty with five days left. Five, time was running out on the blue star and she didn't know what she would do now. Quatre had informed her that he wanted to hold a party or banquet of some sort before she left. As instructed she was out buying a dress. In the end she didn't care. It was all a mask, a mirage to cover the murderer, the devil. 

"Usagi!" a voice called from outside the dressing room. "What are you doing! You've been in this store for the last two hours. Hurry up so we can go back to Quatre's place." 

"Matte!" she called in return. "Give me two more minutes." 

She heard someone grumble in reply and it sounded awfully like 'Girls…' Usagi sighed and stalked through the dressing room of the department store and glared at the braided boy. "Would you give me a few minutes!" she cried exasperated somewhat. Her mood immediately changed briefly as she found Hiiro staring at her but immediately returned to what it was originally. "What you too?!" she cried. "Girls?! GUYS! I don't get you!" she stormed back into the dressing room.  

The Japanese boy watched the girl disappear into the dressing room once more and leaned against a pillar. What was he going to do? Something was wrong with him. He was tempted to see a doctor at this rate…something strange was occurring. He glanced at a mirror not too far away and pushed up his bangs a tiny bit. An upturned crescent moon stared back at him. The boy glanced at Duo, he wondered if he had to same thing too. 

His thoughts disappeared as Usagi left the dressing rooms once more, in her arms the dress she had been wearing earlier. A saleswoman walking next to her chatting away merrily but Usagi seemed downed somewhat. Her mood seemed more distant than normal as she was led to the cash register. She set out the credit card that Quatre had given to her earlier almost automatically and as she stared blankly at the countertop as words floated around her. '_Back…stop…dangerous…evil…not…be._' Stop…Usagi thought blindly, leave, she commanded, they did walking away from her, their footsteps echoing back. 

Usagi took the bag away from the saleswoman and offered a polite smile. One was returned but appeared somewhat forced. That must have been the life a salesperson, smile when you do not feel it. She was slowly lead away from the stranger and followed Hiiro and Duo towards the exit of the building. Her feet froze in ice as something hit her, an aura, a calling. Her head turned, her body slowly following. Faces, so many faces so familiar. Stances, they reminded her of so many people that had passed on. That outfit, that hair, that stance, that face. "Masaka," she breathed. "Alive?" she questioned to no one. 

"Oi!" Duo grabbed the girl by her arm. "You've had enough shopping for one day, we're going back." 

The girl yanked her arm away from the American. "Iie," people were getting in her way, blocking her from her destination, her lifeblood. "Iie." Push, shove, no use, try, try again. Push, shove, words of dismay escaped her lips as she made no progress. It seemed as if these people weren't really there, only a figment of her imagination to mock her need to speak to _that _person. '_…back…once…destroy…power…threat…mirage…don't…mirage…see…_' Usagi shook her head as she fought against the crowd. Her heart tightened as she saw the form disappear out of her sight and she paused for a moment wondering if that had been merely her imagination, a mirage. Somehow, deep down inside she knew that it had been there and it wasn't her imagination. Her heart told her so. 

Duo sat in his room staring out the window at the cold desolate world. His thoughts ran towards a certain blond haired girl and a certain white haired woman that knew too much. They were the same person, he knew it somehow. His hand slowly found its way underneath his bangs stroking the strange symbol that had appeared within a few hours after his encounter with the white haired woman. He wondered if it was a brand or something to bound him to something. His hand jerked away from his forehead as someone rasped their fist against his door. "What?" he called, his mask falling into place once more. 

"Duo," Usagi voice questioned softly. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" 

The braided boy shrugged. "Why not?" The door slowly swung open and Usagi stepped into the room. Her feet slowly guided her to a chair that was perched beside the window and she placed herself in it. No words were exchanged and a heavy silence lingered in the room. The braided boy shifted his eyes to the golden haired girl that was staring out the window almost thoughtfully. "What did you want to talk about?" 

She knew she shouldn't really be doing this but people needed to reach something at the end of the road right? "What do you want in life?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the window, her eyes watching his reflection. 

Duo looked thoughtful for a  moment. His eyes shifted to look at the golden haired girl. "Why do you ask?" 

"You were the first person to greet me when I came to this part of the world. I wish to repay you somehow, I'll do anything in my power to grant what you want." 

"You sound like a genie or something," Duo muttered. "What about the other people on this planet, what about the people in the colonies? Why not someone else? Why me?" 

Silence. 

"So just me?"

Silence once more. 

Duo pondered it for a moment. He knew what he wanted out of life, one thing was all he would ever ask for. What made Usagi think that she could give it to him. Life was full of risks right? Never get your hopes up though. "I want, I want someone to be there for, with, maybe both, for, with, whatever. Someone to be there for me. Someone a friend, a mom, a dad, a brother, sister, I don't care just someone who isn't going to up and die in front of me." He watched the girl stiffen. "Can you give someone that?" 

The golden haired girl didn't reply. He stared at the girl and he watched as something trailed down her cheek, a raindrop falling upon a pale cliff face. It was the first droplet of a spring rain that brought memories of the past. As the first tear gently touched her cheek a single snow flake fell from the heavens, drifting down slowly to the saddened dark world below. A gift from the shepherds to the lambs. (I'm not religious) "Can you?" he pried once more. 

Her head slowly moved up and down as another tear fell. Another tear, another snowflake, another droplet against the pale cliff. He watched as her lips parted slowly and her voice floated out, breaking free from its prison. "If only someone could grant such a wish for me," she replied. The girl stood up once more and without another word, another glance, she left the room leaving the braided boy alone in the room once more. Silence filled the room eating up whatever life had been there. The braided boy tugged at his collar unconsciously. He snorted, don't get your hopes up, never ever get your hopes up. 

Rasp, tap, tap. The Japanese boy didn't move to look at the door. He stared out the open window with his arms resting on the window sill. No one ever bothered him here so it was precisely why he was here. The library. It wasn't as if he was interested in the worthless books that lined the shelves, it was the silence that he enjoyed. Silence. The door creaked open destroying the silence he so enjoyed. He didn't move from his perch in front of the window, letting the wind bite him, letting the soft white petals of the sky fall into the room. He didn't care. He listened as light footsteps tore apart the silence. He made no move. The moon shone down, peeking through the curtain of clouds to gaze upon the miserable world. It hid behind the snow fairies that were trying to scatter the snow flakes evenly throughout the world from their islands of clouds. The moon didn't want to rest its eyes upon the sinners of the world. "Hiiro." The Japanese boy had completely forgotten about the light footsteps that had disturbed the silence earlier. 

The moon peeked out once more and smiled broadly raining down fully upon the world. It seemed as if it was smiling at the girl who stood behind him instead of the rest of the world. Hiiro turned to see the girl standing behind him, she seemed almost as if she belonged in the moonlight, as if she was almost the moonlight itself. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to face the biting winter wind. "You'll catch a cold if you stand there any longer." 

Hiiro glared at the girl briefly. Ignoring her he looked out the window again. The moon hid behind the snow fairies as he looked its way. The girl stepped up beside him and held her hand out to catch a snowflake. It landed in her hand briefly for a moment before melting away. "So you want to get sick?" Usagi questioned. The moon popped out once more and seemed to mirror the girl's words, whispering them out mockingly. 

"Do you have anything better to do than to bother me?" Hiiro asked, annoyance hinting in his voice. 

A smile crossed the girl's lips. "Maybe." A glare came to the boy's eyes, a smile came to the girl's lips. Hiiro turned away once more only to have the window closed. He glared at the golden haired girl. "What?" she asked innocently. 

"What's your reasoning to bother me?" he questioned. 

Hiiro, Usagi thought, the lost tormented boy. "Have you ever lost something that you didn't mean to lose? A mistake that you never wanted to make?" she watched as the boy flinched underneath her words. "What do you do to redeem your sin?"

The Japanese boy pinned the girl to the wall by her neck. She didn't look scared at all, no terror reached her features. "What do you care?" he growled. He watched as something passed through the girl's eyes. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I know what I have done, I know my punishment."

"Is it your sport to bother someone of their past."

"Iie."

"Then why bother me?"

"Because I want to help."

"No one could help a bastard like me." 

Hiiro looked away from the girl as he said those words to look out the window. The moon stared back at him. He felt Usagi's hand gently rest upon his face and she turned it so she could see his face. "What do you see when you look into my eyes?" she asked. Her eyes were serious, they weren't happy eyes that the girl tried to show the world. Eyes, the window to your soul. 

"I see age and loss. Ages of death and loneliness." 

"I see nothing in your eyes." 

Hiiro didn't reply to her words. "You hide the world, leaving an empty soul that feels nothing, that cares for nothing, that loves nothing."

A crack of hand against flesh filled the small library. Usagi made no move to comfort her stinging face. "What would you know?" Hiiro asked. The reply wasn't what he was expecting. Arms wrapped around his body as the girl pulled him to her. He didn't move as she set his head against her shoulder.

"I know how it feels when no one understands you, what you want, what you need, what you feel. I know how it feels to be alone, to be lost." Hiiro felt her tears slip from her face only to splatter upon his own. 

"I know it to a far greater scale." 

~*~*~*~

I always end it with Usagi crying. Nothing much to say just sorry it took so long. November 11, 2001 7:29 pm. 


	8. Unraveling Stars

I'm glad you're all still reading this. Chapter progress should be picking up sometime soon. Especially with Thanksgiving Break coming up ^^ I hope you're all doing good and school is giving you too much trouble. Thank you for reading this and don't forget to review! ^_~v November 13, 2001 9:07 pm

NOTE: I know I messed up on some info with the whole Cosmos thing but I _just _read the third manga so things should be going correctly now. 

Watching Over You 

**Chapter 8**

**Unraveling Stars**

Silence once more consumed the breakfast table leaving no room for words, leaving no room for ideas. Blank looks passed each face as they mechanically moved their hands with a fork perched upon it. Usagi didn't move though for she had long finished her meal. No sun had warmed the floorboards or smiled at the world on this bleak day after snowfall. White greeted the world when the everyone peeked out of their windows as they rose. The girl had risen to a cold bleak place that reminded her of her own lonely realm but here there was life, in her realm there was only stars. Her eyes gazed out the window at the white sheets that was spread over the grass that made you question, was there really life beneath there? What lied beneath the snow fields? (I LOVE THAT STORY!)

"Usagi?" Duo waved his hand in front of the girl's face. She paid him no heed though. "You there? You _alive_?"

Her lips parted softly in a silent reply that he couldn't hear. 

"Usagi? You _there_?" Duo questioned once more.

"Eh?" The golden haired girl lifted her head. She felt something clutched in her hands and her eyes drifted to see what. The book, the one she had bought the day prior. She stared down at the picture that had been drawn by an expert hand with so much detail you might as well have been looking into a mirror. She stood in the center, her arms raised with the Ginzuishou sword clutched in her hands. Her long white dress was flared out in a wind that wasn't really there. Galaxia stood to one side of her, purified with her long cascading golden to red hair and a long yellow dress. To her other side stood Endymion holding a starseed in his hands. The picture seemed to flare to life for her and the starseed began to glow as Galaxia's lips parted whispering, '_back…back…careful…back…back._' Usagi shook her head and the images stopped moving. A sigh left her lips. She was seriously out of it.  

Every moment since she had been able to transform into the physical form of Cosmos she had been lost and it seemed as if she had been found. Galaxia. Her mind floated back to that moment when she had seen the dead senshi. She didn't understand her words, the danger. What could it be? Could Chaos have grown once more? Had she not done a good enough job pushing it back into the cauldron? Perhaps, or perhaps not. Usagi flipped the page to see another picture of her, wingless in her eternal form. She held her tier in front of her as Chaos swarmed in front of her. She closed the book closing off the memories. "I think I'll go on a walk," Usagi stated standing up. She didn't listen if anyone had protested. Soon she had disappeared out the door and only the sound of the door slamming shut had announced her departure. 

A certain braided boy let out a puff of air in a sigh. He picked up the book that Usagi had left and flipped it open. His eyes quickly scanned the pictures of the book and it froze when he saw one girl. She was standing next to Sailormoon her arms clutched around a beautiful blue harp. That symbol upon it, shinning brightly in blue…his hand reached beneath his bangs and he felt the symbol that mirrored hers. She looked a little odd with such blue hair but he didn't care too much. Too many questions that he knew would go unanswered. He turned the page and it confirmed everything he had thought about Usagi and her connection with Cosmos. Usagi stood to one side, yes it was Usagi. Would there be anyone else with that hairstyle? She was clad in the eternal fuku and she held her tier in her hand. Her other hand was palm to palm with that of Cosmos who exactly mirrored her in her own fuku with her tier. He knew it but what did it all mean? 

Usagi stood beneath the tree staring out at the world. People passed by with happiness and merriment that for some reason she didn't share. She turned her head to the side. "You can come out Wufei. Your constant cursing doesn't help conceal you."

The Chinese boy grumbled as he strolled out from behind a tree. "Damn it onna!" he snapped immediately. He held a hand pressed to his forehead as Usagi had noticed through out all of breakfast. He removed his hand from his forehead and Usagi smiled as she saw the Venus symbol glowing yellow upon it. "What the hell did you do to me when you…" Usagi noticed a tint coming to his cheeks. Anger? She couldn't help but smile. "when you…you know what you did!" 

"Wufei come down-"

"CALM! I AM CALM!"  
  


"You're scaring away all the birdies." The Chinese boy grumbled. "Wufei it isn't permanent. If you want I can make it disappear." The black haired boy watched as she transformed into her fuku right in front of him, not trying to hide anything. "Please, don't tell anyone if they haven't figured it out yet." She waved her tier once and the symbol disappeared as it did for the other Gundam pilots who weren't there. "See? Good as new." 

No reply. The girl hadn't been expecting one. "Run along now Wufei, I came out here to be alone, not stalked." The Chinese boy grumbled as he walked away without giving any thanks. The girl didn't mind as she turned and soon disappeared into the busy streets of the city. She found herself in a flower shop soon enough. People were walking by her without a care, laughing with their sweethearts as they went. Usagi slowly walked over to where there were some roses blooming. She walked over and plucked a single white rose from the container. 

"Miss could I help you?" a voice asked and the girl turned to shake her head. The boy perhaps around the age she appeared to be nodded. "If you need any assistance, talk to one of us." The boy pointed to the other three boys that were stationed around the flower shop. She nodded and he left. She stared at the roses that were sitting there and plucked a red rose and strolled over to the counter. 

"Four dollars," the red haired boy didn't even look at her. She paid and she left the shop soon enough with her purchase tucked into her hands. She was walking down the street, strolling really. 

"Zechs honestly," a woman tugged at a man's arm. She held a bouquet of roses in her hands. Red roses. Tears stung the golden haired girl's eyes as she looked down at the one in her hands, clutched next to the white rose. "Quatre's mansion is this way." 

"Noin you really believe that? It's this way," Usagi watched as the man tried to lead the woman the other way. 

Usagi slowly approached the two. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear." The two looked at the girl. "I'm heading over to Quatre's mansion myself. Miss you were correct, it is this way." 

If Noin had felt like it (if she ever did) she would have stuck her tongue out at the blond haired man. Usagi slowly lead the two to their destination. She remembered them. She allowed herself a small smile. "Who?" Usagi was snapped out of her minor brooding. She stared at the woman who had spoken, Noin. "Who are the flowers for?" she added to the question. Usagi looked down at her hands.

"EH?!" She nearly screeched. "Who ever said I was giving flowers to anyone? Besides," the golden haired girl lowered her voice, "I still have my beloved." 

"Where is he?" The blond haired man questioned. 

Usagi didn't reply. "He died." Her eyes told that she would speak no more. Strange, Zechs thought. They soon climbed up the stairs to Quatre's mansion and without ringing the doorbell as a normal guest would, the golden haired girl flung the door wide open. "I'M BACK!" she called into the mansion hearing someone drop something and a curse. Most likely a servant. "I brought guests!" Within seconds Quatre came running into the foyer bowing a welcome without seeing his guests. 

"Really Quatre, you don't have to do all that," Noin shifted her eyes to the other girl. "Why are you here at Quatre's mansion?" 

Usagi stood there for a moment. "I'm just staying for a week. Quatre offered to let me stay here at his mansion. May I ask who you are?" she questioned politely. It didn't matter because she already knew who she was, well a bit limited but she knew. Usagi felt a smile tugging at her lips and she smiled a little bit. 

"Noin."

"Zechs." 

"Usagi."

Simple one word introductions that explained enough. "We were just in the neighborhood," the long blond haired man stated. "We just wanted to say hi." 

"Please stay," Quatre motioned them to the doorway of another room. After several minutes the two soldiers were practically forced to sit down in the living room. The blond Arabian immediately started chatting with them leaving them no room to leave. Usagi had slipped away with a smile. She found herself strolling around with no real destination in mind. Eventually, she figured, she would find a place to occupy. For now she wandered aimlessly through the halls. Doors, so many of them passed right by. She stopped at a door and gently rasped her fist upon it. A mystery door. '_Open it_' words whispered it. '_Open it._' She did slowly. 

Cold greeted her. The familiar room where she had given the gift to Quatre. The cello was still leaning against the wall not in the glass cabinet. She wouldn't be surprised it had gone out of tune. Music didn't seem too appealing at the moment. She slowly walked by the glass cases filled with expensive interments. As soon as she saw it her heart froze and her breath stopped moving. Propped up as if it was nothing but an antique. Anger almost filled her but it didn't for she knew that they didn't know. Michiru's violin stared back at her, weeping in the misery of being kept in its prison.  

Usagi delicately opened the glass door and pulled out the violin. It seemed to brighten. She couldn't believe it. Locked away, unused for how long? The magic that had been wound around the instrument was awakened. It seemed to glow to life. Usagi couldn't help it but she giggled. "Submarine Violin Tide," she whispered and soon spirals of gentle streams of water sprung from the enchanted instrument. A smile touched her lips as it disappeared into the air. "Michiru-san," Usagi whispered softly cradling the violin close. "If only you were still here." 

She moved to set the violin but it seemed against it. It wished not to be placed back into its prison of glass. The girl took it and sat down gently upon a chair. She stared at the violin. It appeared to jump with excitement as it was so close to a senshi. Usagi smiled and turned to gaze out of the dirty window. Of all the rooms in this mansion, this appeared to be the oldest and most unused. Usagi had somehow suspected that Quatre played an instrument but not in this room, in this house. Usagi looked down at the violin in her lap. How long had it been since it was last used by Michiru? About one thousand five hundred years to two thousand most likely. It was most likely out of tune and as soon as she would decide to tune it the strings would break out of old age. 

The matching bow that went with the violin had sea serpents, dolphins, and ocean waves carved all over the wood. Usagi closed her eyes letting herself remember of the times when Michiru would play the finely crafted instrument. Haruka would always accompany on the piano. Sometimes the former queen would play the cello in a trio or a concerto. Those times seemed so long ago now. Usagi  called to her hands the cello that had been propped up against the wall. She waved her hand at the violin and it picked itself up. The bow drew across it and the piano began playing. All with magic she supposed but Michiru's spirit lived with the old violin. The rich sound that reminded you of the ocean. It could be calm and peaceful or a raging torrent. Whenever the golden haired girl listened to it, that was she could think of, the ocean. 

The instruments were playing a random song but Usagi herself had to remind herself of which. She eventually joined in with even bow strokes. She closed her eyes remembering of times in the crystal palace they had played in the palace music room. Soon she had drifted to far off memories, blindly moving the bow. All those times of happiness. Does it really matter anymore? Does life mean anything? _Danger_. Perhaps, she supposed she was still needed in this galaxy. Life was really just a mumbled web, endless and tangled. Somebody needed to guide it somewhat.     

Stop. The movement of the music ceased immediately and slowly the violin drifted down to rest upon a chair. Usagi continued playing drawing the bow across the string bringing out a rich deep sound from the cello. "Usagi I didn't know you played the cello."

_You know_, was her silent reply. She never once opened her eyes to look who was at the door. _She _knew. Quatre stepped towards her noticing the violin that was seated on the chair beside her. Usagi finished the song and drew a long bow across the string. "Was someone playing with you?" the boy reached out to pick up the violin that rested upon the soft cushion of the chair.

"Don't touch that!" Usagi snapped causing the boy to fall back. She felt guilty for a moment. She smiled at the boy. "It's a special violin," she said much softer, very gently. "It's wound with magic, beautiful magic. It shouldn't be disturbed." 

The boy didn't argue. He didn't believe in magic. What made her think he would? Usagi gently laid a hand on the violin and a smile crossed her face. A very light smile that lightly touched her eyes. That made Quatre's eyes widen for a moment. "I think, my friend, no I _know, _that she owned it once. She wound the magic into it. I was surprised to see that you have it, you a regular normal human." 

Quatre felt as if the girl was telling him a secret. An important secret and he nodded understanding it. He wouldn't tell a soul no matter what. The boy nodded silently agreeing and yet not understanding. The girl slowly set down the cello she had been playing. Silence swept over them in no time and they sat there, letting it eat them. He sat there quietly as Usagi stared into the silence her hand still upon the wood of the violin. "I should be going now Quatre," Usagi stood up. He noticed that she took the violin too. "I'll see you at lunch or dinner I suppose. I think I'll go out for another walk."     (4)

Four days, only four days left in this dream. As Usagi left this is what filled her mind. She had four days. Her duty was done but something chilled her deep inside her heart. Something was going to strike them. Strike her, strike the earth. 

~*~*~*

it's a short chapter I know but the next one should be longer. Let me know how much you like this story by reviewing of course. Review please! November 28, 2001 6:29 pm


	9. The End

Hi ho! I know I should be doing homework but how many people out there are reading this when they should be doing homework? So moving on here's the next chapter. (December 5, 2001 5:31 pm)

Comet~chan: please continue that story? Please? I wanna know what happens now. Maybe we shouldn't have had a little discussion about it. But you are continuing right? Please? Ignore what your brother said, I WANNA READ MORE!

Watching Over You 

**Chapter 9**

**The End**

She smiled as she took his hand into her own. He smiled back at her, letting her lead her away to wherever she wanted to go. "Endymion, we'll always be together ne?" Her white dress fluttered a bit almost whispering the question back to him. 

"Of course Serenity, always we'll always be together, no matter if I or you die."

Her scream filled the air as he died in front of her, the blood was everywhere and the cackle, the evil laughter that chilled her blood…everything was wrong. Nothing was right, he was gone. Love? Was that what she felt? The heart break when the sword pierced through his armor and she knew he was dead, was that love? She collapsed to the ground letting her lost emotions churn inside of her falling in tears. "Doushite!" she screamed. 

A sword, a stab, another life claimed by death. 

"Odango."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" her golden hair fluttered behind her as she spun around to face the person who loved to terrorize her. Guys, if only _some _of them, (cough, cough) Mamoru mainly, would grow up her life wouldn't be the hell it was. 

She stood there, it was almost a perfectly familiar scene. A smile crossed her lips. "Mamo-chan, we'll always be together ne?" Even though she was now queen, life hadn't changed that much. 

"Of course Usako…"

Blood, death. Was that all she would ever be reborn for? Usagi stared at the bloodied form of her beloved prince. Blood, rain, mud, all seemed to scream at her. _This is the battle that was _fought_, this was the battle that you had not fought in. _She felt warm tears trail down her cheeks as cold hard rain slammed against her sad and broken form. "Doushite?" she asked. Why did it have to end this way? 

A sword, the metal gleamed at her inviting her to pick it up, to use it upon herself. Her dirt stained, blood stained hands gently lifted the sword, the cool metal so familiar. Slowly she lifted it up and pointed the blade to her heart. STRIKE!

She tried, no pain, no blood. Her heart still beat in her chest and she was still alone in the cold rain. Alive…she couldn't die. She stabbed herself again and again only to be faced with the same result. She let out another scream of agony, not the physical pain but the thought of being alone. She moved to slice the blade through her body again only to be tossed into the lonely starlit realm. She looked down at herself, the white fuku that reminded her of someone who had been utterly alone…Cosmos. Then she wept knowing what would become of her. 

A pair of eyes stared at her, familiar in their blue, but different in the strange color blond they were. "The Blue Star is mine."

Slowly her eyes blinked open. Slightly dazed, still sleepy she sat up in the bed she had claimed her own. Another odd dream but she had learned over the past whatever number of years that her dreams always meant something. This one was, don't leave your post, most likely. Slowly she climbed out of her bed, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she did. "Hey Usagi." 

A scream almost wiggled its way from her throat at the sudden voice, almost but didn't. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Duo-kun," she stretched almost cat like and sat down on a chair next to where the braided boy was perched. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Since he appeared not to be going to say anything she began speaking herself. "What brings you here at this early hour?" 

He didn't reply which only stumped Usagi to no end. After a long moment of silence he spoke. "Usagi you're leaving today. The last three days we acted as if there were no problems and the world was good but where the hell are you going to?" 

"A place that no human would wish to go to."

"Stop with the damn word games Usagi."

The girl didn't comment letting his last words linger in the air. After a long time she decided to break the heavy almost threatening silence. "Why do you care so much?" She didn't give him time to reply before standing up. "I'm going to eat." With that she left out the bedroom door. The braided boy growled at the door that slammed shut. What was with her?

Usagi slid into a chair at the dinning table. It was empty save Trowa and Wufei. "So what are you all going to do as soon as the day is over?" she asked in a mock cheerful voice. 

"The Circus." 

"Damn onna, where do you think? I'm going back to work. If it wasn't for you I'd still be working there, not here at this weak place," Wufei snapped angrily. 

A smile touched the girl's lips briefly at the chinese boy's outburst. Well we know someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. "No matter how grouchy you are," Usagi propped her head on her hand as she leaned her elbow against the table. "We know you're fine when ever you're like that." She plucked an apple for the fruit bowl. She wasn't very hungry this morning. She slowly took a bite out of it. "So both of you are saying that you're just going to back to your 'normal' lives?" She stressed normal a little bit causing Trowa to shift his eyes her way. Perhaps she knew something? 

"As close as I can get," Trowa replied still keeping a suspicious eye on her. 

Usagi nodded. Soon someone slipped into the room and slid into the chair across from her. "Ohayoo Usagi." It was Noin. Much against their will and to Quatre's pleasure of having even more guests, they had stayed. Usagi would suppose that she and Noin had become somewhat good friends. She supposed that she thought Noin was similar to her being a soldier…and yet they were extremely different. 

The world seemed to be closing its doors upon her as each minute passed by. She was slowly being pulled away and forced back to her realm. She leaned out the window somewhat resting her elbows on the window sill, letting the cold biting air wash around her. "So you're leaving." She nodded knowing the speaker. The violin, the enchanted violin rested on a chair not too far away. "Why are you leaving?"

"Everything must leave eventually, no matter how much we wish to deny it."

Another silence passed over the girl and the blond Arabian as the wind blew in another blast of cold air most likely causing every instrument in the room to go out of tune. "So I guess the people will be coming soon." 

"I guess."

"Though there isn't very many. I just invited everyone I could think of whether or not they know you. Knowing you Usagi, you'll instantly become friends with them. You might want to get ready."

Quatre left the room, a party. That was a laugh, since when did she become a guest to a party. Almost every time there was a party she was the hostess. Usagi picked up the violin and left the room. So the final hours of blissful heaven were disappearing quickly.  Slowly she began strolling to her room down the long endless hallways. She reached there and closed the door behind her.  

Life drifted by lazily on a slow lazy stream. And as life went by on that stream it seemed as if heaven was opening its gates, to him. 

"We strike tonight."

The door slowly opened and his eyes fell upon the golden haired girl. Very gently, very slowly she pulled a brush through her hair that moved almost like a vast open ocean. She hummed to herself softly falling into a dream filled world. A half dream filled world. "So it's time?" she asked sensing the brown haired boy's quiet footsteps. He should have known that he couldn't sneak up on the senshi. The golden haired girl slowly stood and her ocean eyes met the green of grass. "I guess time's running out." She managed a small giggle. "Time. I feel like Cinderella, only until midnight." A smile perched itself upon her lips as she stood up from the chair in front of the mirror. 

He nodded slowly and he led the girl back to the door. He pulled it open and they began to walk down the endless hallway where the moon peeked through the windows watching them as the strolled towards the end of it. Usagi opened the door curious to what would greet her on the other side. She cautiously opened the door peering in curiously. The music ceased as soon as the smallest crack in the door was opened. There was no hiding for all eyes fell upon the door. She slowly creaked it open. She stepped back letting the door open for itself. 

She had been to a million parties in her lifetimes but this one seemed so different. No senshi, no guards, almost everyone here was a stranger. She took a step, her heels gently clacking against the marble. So this was the end. 
    
    _Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?_
    
    _Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?_
    
    Breathe? How do you breathe? Her steps were so slow and graceful. Well practice and as well known as her name. So lovely. Gorgeous, graceful, elegant…what would, what could describe what he thought of her at that moment. Don't get him wrong, love was still long gone from his dictionary. She turned her eyes upon him and a smile crossed her face. One that not only touched her eyes but seemed to embrace every feature upon her face. All he could really remember seeing on her face was tears. That one smile must have made her a million times more beautiful. If only she could smile like that all the time.
    
    _When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart_
    
    _to rest, they burn the color of passion._
    
    Usagi sighed as she stood on the balcony, apparently her place of refuge. Duo had apparently made it a sport of dragging her upon the dance floor. At least she was safe…for now. "So you're leaving tonight."
    
    It wasn't a question, it was a plain statement. "Yes." 
    
    "Where are you going?"
    
    She didn't reply. He wasn't exactly expecting one but it never hurt too much to pry. The strange thing was he never did pry nor did he ever ask questions nor did he ever go looking for a girl. Hell he never did anything. She turned her head to face him. "Awfully talkative tonight aren't you?" She gave him no room to reply even though there was none perched upon his lips. "A full moon," she commented absentmindedly. "Always smiling…kaasan." She wasn't talking to him and he knew it. "I wonder what has happened to the moon, it seems to be weeping." A heavy silence filled the air and she seemed to weep without tears with the moon. 
    
    The boy settled his eyes upon the moon, shinning in the wintry cold. They shifted back to the golden haired girl. She didn't seem to be watching the moon, she was _part _of the moon. It seemed as if she was living, breathing with the moon. If she died, the moon would die. They were bound, eternally. 
    
    _I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._
    
    _But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._
    
    Her feet didn't move and she didn't move her head. She seemed to be a frozen statue. "So why did you come out here?" she asked, only her lips moving. She didn't even seem to breathe. Her dreams could never be answered…dreams? She should worry about breathing. Slowly she forced herself to take in a breath. She turned her head to the boy. God she was beautiful…though no one ever admit it to her face, certainly not him. 
    
    "I saw you disappear to here, I was curious to why."
    
    "Excuses, excuses. Hiiro Yui you can't hide. Out with it. What do you want?" she asked. It was almost as if she was scolding the boy but it was gentle. Such a gentle way to demand an answer. 
    
    No words passed between the two of them for some time. He had to wonder which one of them would break the silence. "I was wondering," the Japanese boy began. "If you would like to dance."
    
    The breath caught in her throat and once more she had forgotten how to breathe.
    
    _Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_
    
    _so then why are we destined to dream?_
    
    She hadn't accepted but he couldn't take it. The boy slipped back into the ballroom unnoticed by the two on the balcony. It didn't matter. What had made him think that he would be allowed to hold her in his arms and comfort her. No he was stupid. So Hiiro liked her, the last person he ever thought would like Usagi. The boy sighed as he leaned against the wall mildly defeated. But in the end it didn't matter. She was going away…like a petal to the wind. He listened to what was going on at the balcony. Silence still. Laughter inside the ballroom. He shook his head and stepped away. There was no point, and he disappeared into the crowd of the party. 
    
    _Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,_
    
    _but there are also times when they can't._
    
    She didn't move. How should she react? Why was she so surprised? Because this was Hiiro Yui asking her to dance. She felt something tighten in her chest. Was this love? No it couldn't be. She had never felt this way around Mamoru. Never. Was it because she would have to let him go in mere hours? Is that why it hurt, why her heart ached. Or was it someone else. Someone she had become close to in the past week. Still she couldn't stop her lips once they had started moving. "I would love to." 
    
    Within seconds he had pulled the golden haired girl into his arms. Quickly as if not wanting to waste a second he took one of her hands in his and set his other hand upon her back. She was startled, she would give him that. But she had felt somewhat uncomfortable. Not because of him of course…but at the feeling of being swept into someone's arms to dance. It seemed like such a distant memory. 
    
    He didn't let his thoughts show through his eyes but of course but still…he didn't know how he worked up the courage for this sort of thing. Well that certainly was a laugh, the perfect soldier needed courage and was nervous to ask just one girl to dance. Rejection. He had heard it in life somewhere, perhaps at the school or walking down the street. People were always afraid of rejection. Was he rejected? Though he held her hand and guided her across the balcony in the dance was he really dancing with her? Or was he just making himself believe that they were. 
    
    _Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard._
    
    _Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife._
    
    He felt her hand tighten upon his own and he turned to look at her face but she was looking away. Catching the side of her face he saw that it was a mirror of pain. Was this dance causing pain? Why was he here? All he ever did was cause people pain. But he didn't want to cause anymore pain. He wanted to be needed, he didn't want to be alone anymore. Not like how he had in the past. He wanted to be cared for. Why now? Because he had seen the look in her eyes a few distant times when she thought about someone she had loved. They would shimmer with hope, with love. He wanted that feeling…to be loved and cared for. 
    
    _Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard._
    
    _Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife._
    
    A hand wrapped around her heart. She fell forward a bit and gripped onto his hand harder. Was she in love? No it hurt more. It hurt because she knew she would have to leave. She would be forced to leave her friends, all the comforts of the blue star she had become so accustomed to. She had gotten attached. A brief smile ran across her lips for a moment. So this was the price she would have to pay. The pain of loss. It came again, the pain. Pain, it wrapped its hand around her heart and tried to squeeze it lifeless. No this wasn't love, this was genuine pain. Someone was trying to kill her! It became hard to breathe and she dropped her arms. She pressed her hand to her chest as she struggled to gain her breaths. She felt someone take hold of her shoulders trying to support her. "Usagi, Usagi." Came the concerned voice. "Usagi answer me damnit." 
    
    "The…" she gasped for breath. "Blue star is in…danger. Danger." 
    
    "Usagi!" he didn't realize how frantic his voice was becoming. "Hold on Usagi."
    
    _I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

"No," she struggled to support herself once more. "I have to go now." 

"Hiiro what's wrong! Hiiro where are you! Where's Usagi?" Quatre ran out onto the balcony closely followed by the other three pilots. The eyes of one of the pilots seemed disappointed no matter how much he tried to hide it. No one noticed though. 

"I've been here to long," Usagi stepped away from Hiiro's grasp. "I'm beginning to threaten it. I should have never left. DAMNIT!" she threw her fist at an invisible foe. Her head shot up to look at the moon. "You cursed me! You just had to didn't you." She swept her hand out almost as if she was going to slap something but instead a rod came to her hand…it didn't matter anymore. Even though they knew they had been surprised that she was calling upon whatever it was at this moment. As her fingers wrapped around the rod she began to change into her fuku. 

"Usagi…"

"Iie," she shook her head, her hair finally turning its white. "Atashi wa Sailor Cosmos. Gomen nasai demo…I've been away from my post too long. I don't have enough time to explain. I gave myself one week to come back to earth from my realm far in the universe. I was born on the blue star Earth four thousand years ago, prior to that I was born on the moon. Things happened and eventually I was sent to be alone, eternally in my realm. I decided to come back. Two thousand years away from any life is…difficult. It's my duty to watch over the universe and I know I broke the first rule of being the guardian, I left my post."

She stopped feeling the pain in her chest. "But…" Duo implied for her to continue. 

"Demo…after all the shit I've been through in life I at least deserve to be selfish for once! But I need to go. I've done enough damage to the blue star. Perhaps we'll meet again. Until then, I'll be watching over you." 

With that she disappeared into a speckle of shimmery dust like stars. 

"Usagi…god no USAGI!" 


	10. Moonlight

It appears that most of the readers have dropped off the face of the earth, or maybe it's only me that had fallen from the planet. Review please.

**Watching Over You**

Yes…this was all going according to plans. She had left which was good. Now they could move in, strike down the blue star and feed on its power. There was so much power there, the white star, the blue star, and don't forget Elysion. The only downside about possessing the blue star was the fact that it was a beacon in the heavens. That's where they came in, they would suck the stars dry until there was only enough power to support itself. Slowly they would destroy it…piece by piece. Then after that they would move to the cauldron and perhaps they could catch the stars right when they're born, when they have the most amount of power.

Silence…it was almost deafening from the sounds of every day life. No voices, no birds, not even the wind. She could hear the stars singing trying to ease her sorrow but of course it was nothing like hearing someone speaking. Someone she knew, someone she cared about. Of course the songs were beautiful, some of the voices deep with wisdom, others light and happy. She couldn't find anything to occupy her. She couldn't detect whatever had caused the disturbance in her body. She settled on hoping that it was just the fact that she had been away from her post for too long. 

She pulled herself to her feet, the white heels clacking across the invisible floor. She began pacing around ignoring the images of life that tried to catch her attention. Suddenly she gasped in pain and reached a hand to her heart. It hurt, the pain tearing apart her for a moment. After a moment the pain subsided. She waited for it to strike again…it didn't. She took in a breath in relief. She turned her attention to the blue star and focused her attention on five life forms to relieve her of her boredom. 

Worthless, useless, no those weren't the words exactly to be used. Boredom, extreme and endless boredom. The air was quiet and colder than usual. The world seemed so much darker as if the only light that could filter through was past a curtained window. It felt immensely odd. Since she, Cosmos, left it seemed as all life in the mansion had slowed to nearly a halt. They all sat around the table, eyes dead, bodies motionless. There seemed as if there was nothing to do. It was true. 

"So what do we do now?" Quatre asked, slightly concerned for his friends and himself. 

"Nothing, there's nothing to do." Came the reply from somewhere lost in the room. 

Pages flipped slowly, disturbing the silence that came with aged houses. They stopped turning, a breath caught catching everyone's attention. "What now Maxwell?" Wufei asked annoyed. 

"It's…it's Usagi."

"That damn onna?" Wufei growled in question. 

"Yes…it's her…her legend." 

No one moved, merely because they were too tired from doing nothing to. "So she really is four thousand years old?" Trowa spoke, breaking the ice that had formed a silence around the room. 

"There was a legend with a young female in a sailor fuku who stopped mysterious occurrences such as disappearances and people feeling weak. Eventually, the lone senshi of the moon came to a battle with chaos itself. After Galaxia had given up on her quest for star crystals," Duo began finally reading from the book. "Sailor Moon threw herself into the cauldron and banished chaos with the help of her future self. Two thousand years later, Neo Queen Serenity took upon the Cosmos Crystal at the time of her beloved senshi's death. The famed protector of the world Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos' identities have never been revealed." 

"Was that…Usagi?" Quatre questioned. 

"Most likely." All eyes fell upon Hiiro. "Think about it. She was Cosmos and the way she mentioned loss, it was her senshi she was speaking of. The way she berated me about the past, everything…it adds up." 

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is Hiiro really thinking about something other than a mission? Or does our perfect soldier have a crush?" 

"hn." 

A rasping at the front door broke the silence. Quatre sighed and got up to answer it. When he opened the door, it wasn't a person he knew. Short dark blonde, nearly brown hair covered his head and burning blue eyes sat on top his face. He looked Japanese. 

"Is Tsukino Usagi here?" the man asked before Quatre could question him. 

"No, who asks?" Quatre replied politely. 

"An old friend. Do you know when she will be back?" 

"No, she'll never be back I suppose. I'm sorry. You might want to try somewhere else."

"It's quite all right," the man replied stepping away, shaking with excitement. Perhaps everything could fall into place. Soon, the anticipation filled him and a laugh escaped his mouth. 

Usagi fell over, pain tearing through her body. It felt as if a creature had been trying to rip through her body from the inside. She slowly felt the pain subside and forced herself to stand once more. The pain left her and she decided to go to the source. She brought her tier up and the realm faded into earth right in front of Quatre's mansion. She took a moment to analyze her surroundings and saw the man who had just questioned Quatre. "Who are you?" she asked bringing her tier in front of the man's face. 

"Would you really hurt me? Would you?" the man leaned forward. "Usako?" he whispered into her ear.

She froze for a moment before swinging her tier about to strike the man. "Damn you!" Cosmos brought the tier into the side of the man's face with such force that he fell upon the ground, pain burning into his face. It had been quite a strike, the tier not delicate or elegant as it seemed.

Slowly he chuckled, then he all out laughed. "My lovely Serenity, do you really hate me so for calling you Odango?" He pulled himself to his feet. His face was red, already showing the hinting at a bruise. "It is I, your beloved Mamo-chan and this is the welcoming I receive?" 

Could this demon truly be Mamoru? She didn't believe it for a second but there was a familiarity about him. The way he called her Usako and Odango. Who else would know those names? It could only be him, and yet it wasn't him. He seemed cruel and heartless. He didn't seem exactly as the Mamoru she knew. No. It was impossible. She had seen him die. Seen the final strike that brought him to his doom. "Demon," she whispered harshly before disappearing. 

He laughed again. "Kunzite," he called. "Begin the invasion."  

_How does it feel to be a pillar? One to hold up the world above, bearing the hopes and dreams of so many. When one piece falters, to always stoop down to help it up once more. But when you yourself falter, you lay, pondering ones purpose. _

_A pillar. One to support others. One to bear the burdens of others. One to stand alone, never to fall. But stone cracks and does not with stand time. A pillar can quiver, a pillar can crack. A pillar is perhaps what I am, one to quiver and crack, but unable to fall. _

_Is this who I am? Is this what I wish for? what I desire?_

_Perhaps not, but fail not. Fail I cannot for hopes and dreams rely on me, though I do not see them. Though I cannot see them, I feel them. I know they exist and although I crack and falter, fail I will not._

Her eyes fluttered open. Sleep? When was the last time she had any sleep? She laid, unmoving, white sheets wrapped around her, easing her confusion as best as they could. Where was she? Everything seemed out of a distant, lost memory. The world beyond the window was bright with white. A brilliant blinding white, but she didn't mind it. In a way, it's brightness was comforting. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, her heels clicking as she strode across the floor. Thousands of white flowers bloomed, each holding a small star within the flower. She smiled, reaching out with her fingers, touching the glass. This was what she lived for. She lived for these small shining stars of hope. 

In the midst of the white buds was a brilliant golden flower, possessing a shinning golden star, nestled safely between its petals. She smiled softly before turning away. A dream, this was all a dream wasn't it. Her whole existence as Cosmos, a horrible nightmare. A nightmare she just wanted to end. She slowly laid upon the white covered bed, her eyes still gazing out the window. 'A nightmare,' she concluded, her eyes fluttering shut. 'A nightmare I want to end along with my life.'

The sounds of a piano and violin playing roused her awake once more. She glanced out the window, a gloomy grey and soft white greeted her. Her dream of stars and white flowers had ended. A music box at her bedside was wound, a little girl holding in a pink dress holding a bouquet of white flowers spun about upon it. She closed the top, silencing the song and hiding the child from the world. 

After a moment, she stood and carefully walked over to the door of the room she was in and opened it. A startled gasp reached her ears and she turned her head in that direction. Something clattered to the floor. She stepped back slowly. "I'm sorry," she stated softly. The blonde haired boy stared at her. 

"Us…Usagi? What are you doing here?" the boy picked up the books he dropped. 

"Quatre-san," she began slowly. "I'm not supposed to be here." 

"How long are you staying?"

"Not for long, not long at all."

She waited as the boy picked up the last book and began to lead her down the hall. "I had a visit from my friend today. Something is wrong with him. He is the same one who questioned you earlier at the front door."

"I see." 

"You don't understand," She stated, her voice cold and serious, no longer pretending to be a happy teenage girl. "Quatre-san, Mamoru is taking star seeds and something more from each planet. Keep an eye out for him and…contact me if you see him and if you need any help. You'll know how." 

"Usagi I-"

She was gone. The blonde Arabian shook his head. This girl was weaving a web around them. One _meant _to confuse them, one that shrouded them in mystery, one that wouldn't let them understand anything. "Usagi," he said to himself, "why can't _you _tell us anything?" 

Cosmos rasped her tier her foot. She couldn't find him. Time wouldn't show her, her all seeing vision was reduced to the blue star. She didn't like it. No she didn't like it, she _hated _it! She despised it! For so long she could see everything, knew everything, had access to _everything _and now everything she had was gone. If she had been Mamoru, where would she be? Well, this wasn't the same Mamoru she had loved so many years ago. Most certainly not. 

One thing she noticed about him was that he carried a lust for power as so many of her opponents had. But there was nearly no power about the Blue Star. Elysion was well hidden but there were no senshi to strengthen it. No Ginzuishou existed anymore, she absentmindedly tapped the orb at the top of her tier. She closed her eyes, her mind stretching its fingers, searching for a trace of power she knew was there. 

She found herself upon the white star. It was comforting, even though it was only her mind's eye here. She sighed, content for a moment. She withdrew her presence and stood there, in the embrace of the stars once more. The moon. She suddenly had a great longing to return to it. She lifted her tier and brought it down. As she was suddenly moved from one plane to another, she fell to her knees.

After a moment she raised her head. It had been so long since she last set foot on the broken ground. The blue star shone back brightly at her, as if welcoming her home. She felt so comforted, so warm, so wanted. She felt incredibly complete. She took a few minutes before pushing herself to her feet, although theoretically to normal people, there was no gravity. Most likely because of her bloodline, there was gravity, that kept her firmly to the surface unless she didn't want to be. She stood there for a long time on the white star, her eyes on the blue planet below. 

She felt so rejuvenated and after a moment she stepped away from the spot, walking along the surface. She took her time, relishing in every moment within the light of the moon such as this. Her steps took her to the darker side of the moon, away from the blue star. Here there was a space station of some sort. It was a scar, a blemish upon her home. She stared at it, watched as every moment it marred the beauty of the moon. She turned away after a moment and traveled over the moon's surface, looking for the palace. 

After a long time, she stumbled across the ruins of the palace, walking up its once paved path to what once was its grand staircase into the palace. She gingerly picked her way through the ruins, all nearly crumbling but in wonderful condition considering their age. She felt more power being poured into her, felt stronger and comforted as if the residents of the palace were greeting her, welcoming her home after her long journey. She knew her life was far from over, but she was immensely strengthened. 

She approached the center of the palace, the ruins shadowy and dark. She felt cold, even with all the comfort that was being wrapped around her. She couldn't help but think that it was here in this palace that blood of her friends and foes were shed. Blood was spilled here, and some pieces of long faded carpeting and rugs dusty and crumbling with age were still stained with a deep dark crimson. As her shoes made a clicking sound across the flooring, she entered the prayer room. Pillars were strewn about, the flooring cracked. Each tile illustrated a time of beauty and greatness even though most of the pictures painted were faded. 

The obelisk in the center still stood, shimmering a radiant white through all the ages. She stepped up to it, laying her tier to the side. She stared at it, knowing that her mother had stood here once, long ago in a time so distant that no one but a chosen few knew of. Slowly, she set her pale hands upon the obelisk. A jolt of energy rasped against her hands, shoving her away but she kept her pale fingers on the cold stone.

It began to hum with energy. Ages of waiting to be released into the proper person. The energy slowly filled her, warming her, making her even stronger than she had felt entering the ruins. She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth and energy of the moon, giving it her own energy at the same time. She felt the power of the apparently dead moon awaken, singing to her, whispering through the breeze that stirred when her fingers touched the obelisk. She could feel the moon strengthen, like the first time she had used the Ginzuishou. 

"So, Tsukino Usagi decided to awaken the moon."

She tried to jerk her hands away from the obelisk but couldn't. She couldn't turn her head to face the intruder, couldn't move her lips, couldn't reach for her tier. She stared at the tier longingly from out the corner of her eye. If only she could just reach it. The tier laid just out of her reach and the intruder knew it. 

"So all your carelessness and clumsiness brings you to your doom."

She saw him all at once as he stepped over to her tier. It was Mamoru…or the person who had his eyes. He leered closer to the girl. "Anything you want to say before you die?" 

Her lips were frozen, her eyes could only stare, and her fingers clung desperately to the white stone, no matter how hard she tried to rip them free. A knife appeared in the blond haired man's hand. He pressed his lips to the star upon her forehead for a moment. 

"Whisper your last prayer." 

~*~

Wow! I updated! I've been trying to work on this story for like the past 7 months but nothing would ever come out! Here we go! I think I'm getting back into the groove of writing this July.  


End file.
